My Shining Light
by Whispering Soul of the Moon
Summary: Tea is the new student in class, but she had a hard past and because of it, she is cold and distant to anyone who talked to her. Will Atem be able to help her and somehow melt her heart? R&R AtemTea
1. The New Student

**Hi, I'm starting a new story. I had it in my head for a while and I decided to write it out. Okay, now before you read it, Tea is a bit OOC in this story. She is the new student in class who had a rough past and it makes her distant to anyone who tries to talk to her.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**My Shining Light**

_Alone. Distant. Cold-Hearted._

This is how she felt as she was walking through the busy hallways of her new high school. This is how she felt for most of her life. This is how she felt ever since that day when she was only 5 yrs. old. Those were suppose to be her innocent days where she never had a care in the world. Those days where she would play in the park and have her parents watch her while she plays kid games with her little friends or enjoy a nice ice-cream treat once in a while. Instead, she had to watch the most horrific event in her life that no 5 yr. old should ever have to witness and because of that day, she was never able to have a real childhood. So she stays away from anyone who tries to talk to her. Even when she sees councilors about what happened to her, she would have a cold glare and never tell what happened to her. To this day, no one knows what she encountered in her life to make her act this way and she made a vow to herself that she would never tell anyone. That she would never trust a single person.

A tri-colored haired boy was on his way to his first class. He was known for his popularity because of his talents, his looks and grades. He was also the schools heartthrob to all of the girls that desperately tries to get his attention, but he doesn't care about all of it. He has two best friends and a twin brother that really sees him for what he truly is. Actually, he doesn't even remember how he ever became popular. It all started when he first came to high school in his freshmen year. Now he's a junior and he has popularity standards throughout the whole school. He finally reached the class and he saw his two friends and his brother already at their seats.

"Hey Atem, what took you so long?" one of his friend asked.

"Yeah, got stopped by a girl again, didn't ya?" his other friend asked as he snickered. Their names were Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. They have been friends since they were little and way before they met Atem.

"I had some things to do in the office before I had to come to class. And no Joey, I did not get stopped by any girl. You know that I'm not interested in them." he explained.

"Aw c'mon Atem, if it were me, I would have ladies hanging off of me in a minute. You gotta get one of these girls to date ya."

"Joey, you know that Atem doesn't care about them. He'll find someone when he's ready." his brother Yugi said. Yugi understands that his brother never cared about the popularity and the attention that he gets from the school. He knows that Atem wishes that he was just a normal student instead of feeling like some sort of celebrity every time he walks through the door. So once Atem sat down in his seat and they started chatting, another girl came up to Atem swaying her hips to him thinking that he would fall for her in an instant.

"Hi Atem, what are you doing?" she asked seductively. Atem groaned in disgust when she did.

"I'm talking to my friends and my brother Carmen. What does it look like I'm doing?" Carmen was a blond-hair green-eyed girl and the rich popular girl of the school who thinks that she could anything that she wants. Including Atem. She always wore alot of skimpy clothing and and throws herself at any guy who she thinks was cute(coughslutcough).

"Wouldn't you rather talk to me instead? I would show you what a good time really is." she said. Yugi, Joey and Tristan had almost threw up from the sight of her.

"No, I rather stay here and whatever you have planned for a good time, I'll probably die from boredom." Joey, Tristan and Yugi snickered at what he said.

"Oh Atem, you know you want me so why don't you just stop pretending?" she asked snobbishly.

"Carmen, if I really wanted you, then I would have went with you the moment you came over here. But I guess you can't take a hint considering that you have a peanut-sized brain. What happened, did you get dumped again?" Yugi, Joey and Tristan started laughing uncontrollably when Atem said that. Carmen couldn't think of anything to say so she just went back to her group of flunkies.

"Oh man Atem, I take back what I said earlier. You can date anybody as long as it's not that slut Carmen." said Joey. Atem chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the bell rang and everyone sat down in their seats. The teacher came in front of the classroom and began the lesson for the day.

"All right class we have alot of work to do for today. We need to review everything we talked about in chapter 6,7 and 8 because next week, I will be giving a test on what you learned in the lesson." he said. The whole class moaned tiredly when they heard this.

"Oh stop moaning, you know it was only a matter of ti-" he was cut off when there was a knock at the door. When opened the door, everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Saved by the door. Can you believe that we have a test next week and it's on three chapters? complained Joey.

"C'mon Joey, its only three chapters, What's so bad about that?" asked Yugi.

"Joey and reading do not mix. That's like saying you're going to put mint frosting on a pepperoni pizza." said Tristan.

"Mm that sounds kinda good."said Joey.

"EWW" grunted Yugi, Atem and Tristan.

"How about after school, we go to my house and study the chapters together?" asked Atem. They all agreed.

Mr. Collins came back to the front of the classroom and began to talk to the class.

"Okay class listen up. We have a new student joining our class today so I want you all to make her feel welcomed. You can come in now."

The door opened and everyone was curious as to who it may be. In came a girl with brown shoulder lenth hair and cold blue eyes. She was wearing a black hoody, black jeans and black shoes. She was coming in at a very slow pace and she stood in front of the classroom ready to be introduced.

"Class, this is Tea Gardner. She's new to the class so I want everyone to treat her nicely. Tea why don't you tell us a bit about yourself."

The class was quiet as they waited to hear what she had to say. Tea just stood there with a cold glare to everyone who watched her. She didn't like to be stared at like she was some sort of animal waiting to perform a trick. So she just gave a brief answer.

"I just moved here from New York 2 weeks ago. That's all you need to know." she said. Everyone was surprised by her answer.

"Well what about your family. Can you tell us about them?" Tea snapped her head towards the teacher and gave him a menacing glare.

"No. May I take my seat now, sir?" she asked coldly. Mr. Collins hesitated before answering.

"Uh, y-yes you may. You can take the empty seat in the back next to Atem. Atem would you raise your hand please?" Tea saw a student raise his hand and made her way to the empty desk. While she was walking, she could hear the class whispering about her.

"I wonder why she didn't say anything about her family."

"What's with the get-up she's wearing? It's like she's some sort of serial killer."

"I wouldn't go anywhere near her. She looks like a freak"

Tea didn't pay attention to any of the whispering. She was used to it all her life. Whenever she would walk into a room, she's the first thing everyone talks about. She just learns to drown out the whispers as long as they don't bother her. Tea sat down next to Atem and waited for to begin his lesson.

When Atem saw Tea sit next to him, he got a really good look at her. He never looked at any girl the way he looked at Tea so he was thinking of getting to know her, but when he saw the way she talk to the class, he was thinking that it was going to be more work to get her to talk to him. He saw how beautiful she looked and her mysterious personality just makes him want to get to know her more. When he saw her eyes close up, he noticed that they show anger and a little hurt inside of them. He was curious as to what caused her to be this way.

"Alright class let's begin."

One hour passed and class was just about over so let everyone have ten minutes of talk time. Atem, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were talking in their usual corner of the classroom. They watched as Tea was sitting as far away from everyone as possible.

"Man, have you ever seen anyone so distant before?" asked Joey.

"Yeah I know. And did you see the way she talked to class this morning? It's like she hates life or something." said Tristan.

"Well she must have went through something to make her like this." said Yugi.

"I think you're right. Hey, why don't we go and talk to her? Make her feel welcomed and maybe let her hang out with us." said Atem. Yugi, Joey and Tristan were stunned when they heard this. Atem looked back at them when they went quiet.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just... well this is the first time that you ever payed attention to a girl before." said Yugi.

"Well, I guess I just want to get to know her a little. She doesn't seem like the other girls here at this school and whatever she's going through, maybe we can help her." The guys agreed and went over towards Tea.

Tea was writing in her special book that she kept since she was little. This book kept all of her pictures, secrets and most of all, everything that happened to her in her past. While she was writing, a shadow loomed over her book and she looked up to see who blocked her light. She saw it was four students that she was sitting by during class. She slammed her book shut and put it in her bag.

"Hi, Tea. My name is Atem. This is my brother Yugi and my friends Joey and Tristan."

"Hi" said Yugi.

"Hey" said Tristan

"What's up?" said Joey.

Tea was looking at them like they had extra heads. No one has ever came up to her and talked to her before. If it was to talk, it would be people trying to find out what happened to her when she was little. She watched them with a suspicious cold glare.

"So, what do you want?" she asked coldly.

"We just saw that you were by yourself and thought that maybe we come over and talk to you." said Atem.

"Well you are just waisting you time. I rather be by myself."

The bell rang indicated that it was time to go to the next class. Tea got up from her seat and started to leave, but before she left, she turned back to Atem and the others and said.

"Take my advice and stay away from me. It's best if you don't know anything about me." With that she left the classroom. Yugi, Joey and Tristan looked at each other when Tea said that. Atem just stared at the door with a confusing look.

_'What did she mean by that? Something must have really hurt her. Well, this is just going to make me determined to help her.' _he thought.

**What did you think? This was just something I had in my head and I wanted to see if it was good. Tell me what you think in your reviews. Please no flames.**


	2. About Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Tea stepped out into the hallway to go to her next class, but not before looking back to the guys that just talked to her.They had just came out of the classroom and stood a few feet away from her. It was the first time that anyone has ever talked to her without knowing about her past. Just from watching she noticed that the blond boy and the brunette boy were the goof balls of the group. She also saw two tri-colored hair boys and guessed that they were twins, but they weren't identical. The shorter one had an innocent wide eye look, but the taller one, the one that spoke to her had a more mature look. He said his name was Atem and guessed that he was the popular one in school the way every student greeted him, but if that was true, then why did he come and talk to her and not any of the more prettier girls. She did admit that he was very handsome.

'_Ugh Tea what are you thinking?! You don't have time to be stargazing at a guy like him. I have to be careful around him. I can't let my guard down to anyone, not even him.' _she thought and with that, she walked off to her next class.

It was now the end of Tea's first day and it wasn't all that great. She kept hearing people talking about her and she couldn't exactly concentrate. She stepped out of the school building and walked to her new house. She has been living with different families all her life since the incident that day so she never had a stable life like any other kid had. She never had real holidays, real birthdays and when ever there was any school plays or school events where parents come to see their children, she always felt left out because it would always remind her the two special people that were taken away from her by the person who she trusted and thought the he could do no wrong. She reached the house that she was forced to live in by the foster care agency and stepped through the door. She saw her foster mom in the kitchen making dinner. She never liked her and vise versa.She was on her way to her room when she was stopped by her.

"Dinner will be ready soon." she muttered.

"Yeah whatever, I don't think I'll eat anything tonight." Tea said coldly. Her foster mom the slammed the knife on the counter-top and turned her gaze to Tea.

"You know what, I am really getting sick of your attitude everyday with me young lady. You should be appreciating that I took you in from that foster home you were in."

"No one told you to bring me in. I knew it was all an act when you were showing you kindness and compassion to me. You were just in it for the money." What made Tea gasp was when the woman pushed against the wall with a knife to Tea's throat.

"Well maybe I should just take you back to that god forsaken place! Would that make you happy you ungrateful little brat?!"

"It'll be better than living here with you! I never wanted to go with you in the first place and maybe when the agency comes, I'll make sure they know that you attempted to kill me!"Tea spat coldly.

"Ha, you wouldn't dare. You won't even tell anyone about you screwed up life so how are you going to tell some about this? You are just bluffing." Tea's eyes widened when she said this and she could feel moisture in her eyes, but won't give her foster mom, no not mom, this woman the satisfaction to see her weak.

"Aw what's wrong, did I struck a cord?" she said in a baby voice. Tea then pushed her off of her and turned to go to her room.

"I'm going to my room and packing my stuff. You won't have to worry about me anymore after tonight and I won't have to come here anymore waisting my time and life dealing with you." Tea then went upstairs and started packing all of the clothes that she brought with her. She didn't have much, but it was enough to tie her over. When she finished packing, she made a call to the councilor she was seeing during her weekly visits.

"Hello, Ms. Naomi Donaldson speaking."

"Ms. Donaldson, it's Tea."

"Hello Tea, your appointment isn't until Wednesday. Is there something that you wanted to talk about? Or did it happen again?"

"Oh it happened alright and I'm ready to get out of this hellhole you call a home."

"Tea, this has been going on ever since you were small. Why can't you just give your foster mother a chance?"

"Well would you call someone who pushes you up against a wall an threatens you with a freakin' butcher knife a mom?" There was a silence on the other end of the phone when Tea wait for Ms. Donaldson to speak again.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Whatever." Then Tea hung up the phone and stayed in her room until it was time to leave. Tea have been going through the same thing with these families when she became an orphan. No one was able to put up with her and she was never able to get close to them. I mean how can she when they starved her, beat her and now threaten her.She always wondered how the agencies always manage to overlook these things before they shipped her off to another house. Just then she heard a knock at the door. She grabbed her things and headed downstairs, but not before she heard talking.

"I'm glad you are hear, maybe you can talk some sense into that girl. I mean I try my hardest and give what she needs, but she always treat me like I am the bad guy" she said in a fake sad motherly voice.

"Why don't you also tell her about our little game with the knife?" Tea spat coldly.

"Oh, you ungrateful brat, I am so fed up with you!"

"Why don't I just take Tea and leave." Ms. Donaldson said calmly.

"Fine by me. I'm ready to get out of this place." Tea then walked out of the door and into the car.

"It'll be a day in hell when someone decides to adopt her." the foster parent said.

"Well why don't you talk about that with the officers. I'm sure they will love to hear it when they take you down the police station for attempted murder" said Ms. Donaldson. Then two officers came up to her and and put handcuffs behind her back.

"What no you can't do this to me!!" Ms. Donaldson drowned out the noise as she was walking to her car. She saw Tea sitting in the front seat with a glare on her face. Ms. Donaldson has been working on Tea's case since she was little and not once since she's known Tea has she ever seen her smile. She was hoping to find the right home for Tea that would provide her with a loving family and happy memories, but all Tea has seen and experienced was bad hardship and a dark past that to this day she doesn't even know about. That was why she would set weekly visits with Tea to talk with her, but all she would get out of Tea was cold glares and harsh words. Sometimes she wouldn't be able to get Tea to talk to her at all. She opened the car door and sat behind the wheel for a minute before she said anything. Ms. Donaldson sighed.

"You realize that I have to find another home for you right?" she asked.

"Pft, it's not my fault. Go and tell your sad story to the foster agency that makes me go to these people. I don't have anything to do with that." said Tea.

"We're not going to the foster agency tonight. I'm going to take you to my place for the night and we will go to my office tomorrow. I think we had enough excitement tonight."

"Yeah whatever, if you call that excitement." The car ride was silent after that as they drove to Ms. Donaldson's house. Once they reached her house, Tea went up to the room that she always stayed in whenever she came over. She opened the door and walked over to her bed. She sat down and looked through her bed and took out her special book. She always loved this royal blue book and she took it everywhere she went. This book holds the only things that belonged to her parents. Her pictures, journal entries, and she also has doodles inside too. She took out the last picture she had taken with her parents before the incident and thought about all of the times she had with them.

'_Mom, Dad, I miss you guys so much. You have no idea what I'm going through without you.'_ she thought, but then another thought came to her. Another person who made her life the way it is if he had never came into her life.

_'I will make you pay for what you put me through.' _

Ms. Donaldson was downstairs in the living room making a very special phone call. She didn't know why she never thought of this in the first place and it would have probably saved Tea from alot of heartache. She just hope that he will be able to help her.

"Hello."

"Hello Mr. Solomon, it's Naomi."

"Oh my stars if it isn't little Naomi, well you're not so little anymore are you.

"Hehe no not anymore. I'm calling you because I was hoping you could help me with something very important."

"Is everything ok? You're not in some sort of trouble are you?"

"Well I'm not in trouble. Why don't I just tell the situation and give you the idea of what's going on. You see, I'm dealing with a 15-yr. old orphan girl and she has gone through a traumatic time in her life since she was five.

"Oh my the poor dear. Do you know what happened to her?"

"Well that's the thing. I am suppose to be her councilor and I don't even know what happened to her. Whenever we have our weekly appointments together, she would clamp up and never tell anyone what she experienced. She has been through foster home after foster home and when she goes to these foster homes, she's not even settled in for 2 weeks and I find out that they are abusing her. Please Mr. Solomon you are my last hope. I know this seems like such short notice, but I really don't want to put Tea through another ordeal again."

"It is no problem at all. I would be happy to take her in and we more than enough room for her. I'll just have to talk to my grandsons first, but I'm sure they will agree."

"Thank you Mr. Solomon. Tomorrow she has another session with me and I'll call you when we are on our way."

"You are very welcome dear. I can't wait to meet her."

"Bye Mr.Solomon."

"Good-bye dear." Ms. Donaldson then hung the phone and went upstairs to check on Tea. When she opened the door, she found that Tea was asleep on her bed, but when she looked closer she could see tears in her eyes so she guess she cried herself to sleep. She stepped out of the room and went straight for her bedroom.

'_Don't worry Tea, you will have a happy stable life soon. I know that once you meet Mr. Solomon, you'll open up more and you'll learn to trust others around you' _

Mr. Solomon Mutou put the phone back on the receiver and went to the living room to find his grandsons watching TV. Atem looked up and saw his grandfather sitting in his lounge chair.

"Who was on the phone Grandpa?" he asked.

"It was someone that I knew ever since she was a little girl. I haven't seen her in years. She called saying that she was having a little problem."

"Is she alright?" asked Yugi.

"Oh yes she's fine. Actually she's having a little problem with her patient. You see boys she is a councilor and she is dealing with a 15 yr old orphan girl. If it's alright with you she wanted me to take her in and maybe help her. What do you say?" Atem and Yugi looked at each other and turned back to their grandfather.

"Sure that'll be ok and she can hang out with us." said Atem.

"Yeah Grandpa, we'll make her feel welcomed." said Yugi.

"Thank-you boys. The councilor's name is Ms. Naomi Donaldson and she will come around tomorrow after she has her session."

"Okay" said Atem and Yugi. They both went back to watching TV, but only Atem wasn't into it. He had his mind on a certain brown haired blue eyed girl.

_'I wish there was a way that I could talk to her outside of school. Then maybe she won't have to feel so lonely all of the time. Wow, I only met her today and I can't get her out of my mind. No other girl has made me feel this way before.'_he thought. Little did he know that his wish was going to come true.

**What do think of this chapter. This kinda explains a little about what Tea is going through. In later chapters, you'll find out more about her past. Please review. :D**


	3. Let Me Be Your Friend

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter. I just want to say that I appreciate the great reviews that I received.**

**Luckygirl777**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**Shikon-Princess**

**You guys rock and I hope I get more reviews from other readers. So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 3**

"NOOO!!!!"

Tea woke up from another nightmare, but it wasn't any old nightmare. It was same nightmare that she had every night since she was five. She would forever be haunted by the events, but she didn't want to tell anybody. Why was it that she was being plagued by these dreams? She never talked about them with Ms. Donaldson. She figured that if she is never reminded of that night, that the dreams would just go away, but that was easier said than done. She couldn't help but be reminded.

'_Why is it that I'm being tortured like this? I keep having the same dream over and over again. Why is it that my life had to turn out this way?'_ she thought. Just then, she heard a knock at her door and in came Ms. Donaldson.

"Tea, are you alright? I heard you scream just a minute ago." she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just a bad dream so it's no big deal." Tea muttered. Naomi**(A/N I'm just going to call her by her first name.)** came inside the room and sat next to Tea on the bed. She had a worried look on her face.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"I told you it was nothing important." Tea said.

"Was it about the incident that night?" Tea stood up from the bed and didn't answer her. She went through her bag and took out her clothes to get ready for school. Naomi sighed when she didn't get an answer from Tea.

"Tea, you know you have to tell me sometime. You can't just keep this bottled up inside of you." she explained.

"I have to get ready for school." she said.

"Tea please, you have to let it out."

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to do!! she yelled.

"I am only trying to help you. I am trying to help you get closure by telling me what you went through. This isn't healthy keeping yourself distant form every single person that is trying to talk to you."

"I don't need anyone's help. I don't need to talk about anything and just like I said the day I met you, I am not talking about anything that happened to me in my past. It's my life and I'll do what is best for me." Tea said coldly. Naomi just sighed. There was nothing she could do now.

"Alright Tea, but we are not done talking about this. Don't forget after school to come straight to my office for our session."

"Like I have anywhere else to go to. Or did you forget that I don't have a home anymore."

"Well all of that is going to change. Do you need a ride to school?"

"No, I rather walk. I need to clear my head."

"Alright then, I'll see you later." Tea grabbed her bag and headed out the door. It was still very early so she walked at an even pace to sort out her thoughts. It was the same conversation that she had with Naomi since day one and it's a wonder that she still handles her case after all these years. She puts up this cold front for a reason and it seems like no one understands when she says the she doesn't want to talk.

"Your grandpa is doing what?" asked Joey. Yugi, Joey, Atem and Tristan were standing by their lockers when Yugi was explaining what his grandpa decided to do.

"We told you Joey, he is taken in a orphan girl." said Yugi.

"Do you know anything about her or does she go to this school?" asked Tristan.

"We're suppose to meet her after school after she has her counseling session so she might go here." said Atem.

"She's not one of those freaky psycho girls where she comes to school one day quiet and the next day she terrorizes the school like in those horror killer movies is she." exclaimed Joey. Tristan took the liberty and socked Joey upside the head until a huge bump appeared.

"OWWWWW!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR TRISTAN!!!!!"

"I told you before that those movies would rot that already rotted brain of yours." said Tristan. Atem and Yugi laughed.

"No she's not like that, but I heard from Grandpa that she lost her parents when she was only five years old."explained Yugi. Joey and Tristan had sympathetic looks on their face. Just then the first bell rang indicating that all students to move out of the hallways.

"We better get to class now before we be late." said Yugi. Joey groaned.

"I wish I was still back in bed rather than being here."

"School will be good for you today. It'll help clear some of that nonsense in that brain of yours." said Tristan.

"You guys go ahead without me, I forgot to get something out of my locker."said Atem. Once they were out of sight and into the classroom, Atem went straight for his locker. He opened it to take out his textbook and put it in his bag. He closed his locker and headed for class, but not without bumping into someone first. Papers and books were all over the floor.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." said Atem. When he looked up, he saw that he bumped into none other than Tea. Tea was surprised to see the person that spoke to her was the same person that she was trying to avoid.

"Uh, it's okay. Just watch where you're going next time." she muttered. Tea then saw a hand reach out to her and saw that it was Atem waiting for her to take it so he could help her up. Tea gave in to the gesture and Atem pulled her up to her feet. They were still holding hands, but they didn't notice because they were gazing in each others eyes. Atem saw that her eyes held alot of pain and hurt with alot of coldness in them. He wondered what it was that caused her to be this way. This just gave him another reason to try and get closer to her. While he was thinking this, Tea had an opportunity to gaze into Atem's eyes as well. They were a beautiful amethyst color and suited best for him. His eyes held warmth, kindness and compassion in them and she felt like was safe and secured. If she looked much closer, she could also see that his eyes held a little pain and hurt in them and she wondered why a person like him would hold something like that. For that moment, she felt safe and secured. She wasn't thinking about her past or foster homes, she was thinking about the person that was standing right in front of him. Then she realized what she was doing and snapped out of it to pull her hand back and bend down to pick up her papers. Atem snapped out of it when she pulled back and tried to figured out what happened. He had never felt this strongly for a girl before. He was never one to just go into a daze like that so he decided to help Tea by picking up her papers. Tea saw what he was doing and tried to stop him.

"No stop, you don't have to help me it's okay." Atem looked up at her for a second and said.

"It's alright, I want to help you." While he was picking up the papers, he couldn't help but read what was on them. The sheets were in poem format, but as he looked closer, he noticed they had song lyrics on them.

"These are really good. Are you a songwriter?" he asked. Tea saw that he was reading her paper and tried to snatch it away from him which made Atem more curious and kept the paper away from her until she answered him.

"It's not anything special. It's just something that I do in my spare time." she said coldly.

"Why do you have to be so modest? I think you have great talent and I bet with that voice of yours, you can sing beautifully." Atem could have sworn he saw Tea blush a little when he said that.

"What do you know?" she asked.

"Well if someone have songs in their book, I would say that it's pretty obvious." said Atem. Tea was quiet for a minute before she got and started to leave.

"I'm going to be late for class. I have to go." Atem got up too when she was walking away and tried to catch up to her.

"Wait, since we have all of the same classes, why don't we walk together? What do you say?"

"No, I rather be alone." she said. Then she felt herself being pulled back by Atem holding onto her forearms. She tried to pull away from him, but Atem held a firm grip on her.

"Why do you have to be this way towards people?" he asked.

"I have no choice but to be this way."

"That's not true. You don't have to be alone and distant from everyone."

"You don't know anything about me. What I do with my life is none of your business, got it?" Atem was silent for a minute and then he smiled at her. Tea was surprised by that. Wasn't he going to blow at her and then decide to never speak to her again. Then, he surprised her again by saying.

"You may push others away with the coldness you give to them by saying that you want to be alone, but what I see is a lonely girl who wishes for someone to understand her. I want to be willing to help you by being your friend. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, but I want you to know that you have at least one friend you can turn to if you ever need to talk." Tea was speechless and was about to say something else when she remembered that she had class. She gave one last glance to Atem before walking away. Atem stood there for another second before doing the same thing. They both failed to see two green eyes watching them from afar that were seething in jealousy.

School was let out now and Tea was on her way to Naomi's office. She couldn't stop thinking about what Atem said to her this morning in the hallway. She couldn't understand why he was willing to become her friend so quickly. There were so many other girls that would love the attention that he was giving to her. Why was he waisting his time talking to her?

_'Doesn't he realized that once he gets close to me that he could get hurt too? I won't be responsible if he won't take any advice about leaving me alone.' _she thought. She finally made to the building and went inside to take the elevator to the 8th floor. She was familiar with the place and Naomi's office was just on the very top of floor.She didn't need to knock so she just went right in and put her belongings on the sofa next to her. Naomi was chatting on the phone when she came in and was just finishing up when Tea came in. Naomi got her notebook and Tea took her usual seat on the sofa.

"So how was your day at school Tea?" she asked.

"It was nothing special. Just the same old thing that happens everyday."Tea answered.

"You mean nothing happened today? Any fights start today? Was there special announcements? Did you talk to anyone today?" Naomi asked. The last question caught Tea off guard and the first person she thought of was Atem.

"No, no and yeah I bumped into someone this morning, literally." Tea muttered. Naomi was surprised when Tea said that and got quickly interested.

"Really, tell me what happened with that." Tea was hesitant to answer, but she did anyway.

"I was on my way to class and I guess I was rushing cause the next thing I know, I was on the floor." Naomi was writing on her clipboard as Tea was talking.

"And what happened next?"

"Well he apologized fo-"

"He?" Tea rolled her eyes and said.

"Don't get anything out of it okay?" she said.

"I'm sorry continue."

"Well he pulled me up to my feet and I noticed that all of my papers were all over the floor so I knelled down to pick them up. He offered to help, but I told no and he didn't listen. So he helped me pick them up and started reading one of them so now he knows that I write songs."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, he said I had talent for writing songs and with my voice he thinks that I can sing too."

"And you can. So you met a new friend today. That's wonderful and it seems like there might be some progress and before you know it, you might be able to talk about your past." Tea then turned to Naomi with a cold glare and said.

"Who said anything about me making a new friend and like I said before and I'll keep saying it to you until you get it through your head, I am not going to talk about my past." Naomi sighed.

"And I am going to say this to you and I'll keep saying it until you understand that you can't keep all of these emotions bottled up like this. I am here to help you Tea and I want you to be able to tell me how you're feeling."

"How many times do I have to say this?! I am not going tell you anything!" she yelled. No one said anything for a while and Naomi got up and went to her phone. She started to dial a familiar number and waited. Tea was getting apprehensive when she didn't say anything.

"What are you doing?"she asked. Naomi held up a finger for her to wait.

"Yes we're on our way... Okay... bye." she hung up and went to get her coat. Tea still stood in the same spot.

"Get your things and come with me." said Naomi.

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me who you just called and where are we going." she asked coldly.

"You will find out when we get there." Tea had no choice but to do what she says... for now. The car ride was silent while they were reaching their destination and finally after thirty minutes of driving they finally arrived. Tea was speechless when she stepped out of the car and saw that it was a huge house, no mansion that she has ever seen. Tea turned to Naomi and expected answers. Naomi saw the look she was getting from Tea and said.

"This is your new foster home Tea." Tea's eyes widened.

"What? Oh no, I am not living with a bunch of snobby rich people. I would be better off in foster care." Naomi then started to laugh and said.

"Trust me Tea, no one in this house is "snobby" as you say. The man that lives here is very nice and I have known him since I was a little girl. I'm sure you will love here."

"Yeah, we'll see, but I doubt." They went up to the door and rung the bell. When the door opened, the person that stood there made Tea gasp.

"T-Tea?" It was Atem.

**Wow, this was the longest chapter I have written.(giggles) Tell me what you think of this chapter in you reviews. I look forward to them and I'll get the next chapter out soon for you guys. :D**


	4. New Home

**Hi readers, you guys are really making this story happening. I appreciate all the reviews I received and I like to take a moment to thank the following:**

**Luckygirl777**

**Shikon-Princess**

**Mystical Aquafina**

**port rocks**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**Thanks so much for the reviews now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song. I just own the story.**

**Chapter 4**

"T-Tea?" When Atem opened the door, he was shocked to find her standing at his doorstep and he wasn't the only one, Tea was just as shocked as he was the one that lived here. Naomi didn't notice the strange behavior between the two because she was excited to see Mr.Solomon.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Solomon's grandson. My name is Naomi Donaldson." she said. Atem and Tea were still staring at each other and didn't notice that Naomi had said anything. Naomi was looking between the two and tried to speak again hoping to get their attention.

"Um, am I missing something here?" she asked. Atem snapped out of it first and turned to Naomi.

"Uh, sorry, You can come inside and I'll get my grandpa." They stepped inside the house and saw how elegant it was. Naomi was admiring the beauty of the home and thought it would be a perfect stable place for Tea, but Tea had other thoughts running through her head. She couldn't believe that Atem lived here of all places to be. She had to find a way for Naomi to change her mind about this. The last thing that she wants is for him to know what's going on with her. She turned to Naomi and was about to speak when a man she guessed was Mr. Solomon came into the living room along with Atem and Yugi.

"Naomi, it's so good to see you. Oh my look at how much you've grown."said Mr. Solomon. Naomi started laughing and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too Mr.Solomon."

"Oh, and you must be Tea. I have heard so much about you from Naomi. I am so sorry to hear about your parents and I would like to welcome you into our home. These are my two grandsons-"

"Yeah, I already know them. Ms. Donaldson can I talk to you?" Tea said coldly and left the living room to stand outside the front door.

"Excuse me for a second, I don't know what's gotten in to her. We'll be right back." Then Naomi followed Tea outside. Atem, Yugi and Solomon were quiet for a minute before the silence was broken.

"You two know her?" asked Solomon.

"Yeah, she goes to the same school. Remember the new student that we told you about?" said Yugi.

"You mean, she is the one?"

"Yeah, hey Atem are you okay?" asked Yugi. He noticed that he didn't say anything about this yet. Atem sighed and said.

"I'm okay. I was just thinking that's all.Yugi remember today when I told you I had forgot my book in my locker?"

"Yeah, did you find it?"

"Yes I did, but that's not all I found. I also ran into Tea this morning, well more like bumped into her and I had a little talk with her. She seemed so distant when I was alone with her. I was able to look into her eyes and see so much hurt and pain that I have ever seen before. Maybe even more than me. And Grandpa when you said that you were taking in someone, I had no idea that it was Tea. Now I understand why she is so angry all of the time, but there must be more to her story. What happened to make her be this way?" Atem turned to look at Solomon and Yugi and saw that they had suspicious grins on their faces.

"What are you two grinning about?" he asked. Yugi was the first to speak.

"You like her don't you?" Atem blushed uncontrollably and tried to turn his head away from them.

"Ha, I knew it. You do like her. You have never cared about any other girl before and once Tea came along, you decided to be her knight and help her with her problem." said Yugi. Solomon started chuckling when he saw his grandson's face turn so red.

"Now, now Yugi, let's not embarrass Atem anymore. I just hope that Tea decides to stay with us. The poor girl has no family to turn to except for Naomi. We really need to make her feel welcomed." Atem and Yugi agreed. Atem looked towards the front door again and waited for Tea to come back in.

_'Please stay with us Tea. You won't have to be alone again if you do and I'll make sure to do everything in my power to see a smile on that beautiful face of your. Wow, I really must be falling for her. I never felt this way about any other girl, but the question is, will she like me back?_' he thought.

Naomi opened the door to see Tea sitting on the step and came outside to sit in front of her. They were silent for a few minutes just watching as the sun was setting behind the trees. Naomi decided to break the silence.

"You mind telling me what that was all about in there? And don't tell me it was nothing because I know that there is something bothering you."

"Okay fine, I'll just say it plain and simple. I don't want to be here, happy now. I mean you could have told me what you were planning from the start. Think that you would bring me here and everything would be like frosting on a cake, right? That once I'm in a happy little house with an old man and his grandsons that I'll finally break, right? Well you are wrong. I know what you're trying to pull and it's not going to work and I am not staying in that house." Tea coldly explained. Naomi just stared at her with a blank look on her face and didn't say a word and Tea was getting irritated.

"Well say something already and quit giving me the stupid look!" she yelled.

"I know what's going on now. You're afraid aren't you." Tea seemed surprised when she blurted out and said that.

"I am not afraid of anything. I just don't want to stay here especially with those two boys."

"You still haven't told me how you know them."

"Isn't it obvious? I met them from school. They were trying to get me to talk to them along with two other boys." Now Naomi was starting to understand. When Tea recognized Atem when he opened the door and the event that happened today in school with Tea. She put two and two together and it was all making sense.

"Atem was the one that you bumped into today, wasn't he? That's why you don't want to stay here because you're afraid that he might find out about your past." Tea turned backed to her and said.

"I told you that I am not afraid of anything, okay."

"Well if you're not afraid then there shouldn't be a reason to stay here. Tea, listen to me for once please. I have known Mr. Solomon ever since I was a little girl and I know that he will take care of you. I don't want to have to send you to another house where someone is going to hurt you again or worse kill you. If anything ever happened to you I would be so devastated. I have handled your case since you were five and throughout the years, you have been more than just my patient. You have become like a little sister to me. And you know the best thing, you have two people that you have met at school who live here and from what I've seen, they are willing to become your friends, especially Atem. He seems like he cares about you alot. So please Tea, give the Mutous a chance and I promise you, once you get used to the environment, you will be so happy." Tea was silent for a moment and she was thinking about Naomi said. She has never heard her speak so sincerely to her before and it made her have second thoughts. Finally after a few minutes, she spoke.

"Nice speech, but it's still not going to make change the way I feel." Naomi sighed. She gave it her best shot.

"But..." Naomi looked at Tea hopefully and waited for her to finish what she had to say.

"I'll stay and I'll give them all a chance." Naomi went to Tea and hugged her.

"I am so proud of you and don't worry, you will have a great time here, okay?" Tea nodded her head and they both headed back into the house. When the door opened, Solomon, Atem and Yugi saw that they came back inside and waited to see what Tea was going to do.

"Well, Tea and I had a talk and she decided to stay with you guys." said Naomi. Atem breathed a sigh of relief. Naomi then turned to Solomon and said.

"Is it okay if I talk to you alone for second?"

"Of course. Atem and Yugi, why don't give Tea a little tour of the house and then show her where she will be sleeping okay?"

"Sure Grandpa. Come with us Tea, you are going to love it here." said Yugi. All three of them went upstairs to get Tea situated and Naomi and Solomon waited until they were out of the room to talk. Naomi turned to Solomon and said.

"I suppose you know what's going now, right?"

"Yes, I didn't realize that they were all in the same class together. It really is a small world." Naomi had a thought running through her head and Solomon noticed and laughed.

"I know that look. It is the same look you have when you have a brainstorm." Naomi giggled.

"Well, I was thinking that I made the right decision to bring Tea here. I was having a conversation with her and it seems that your grandson Atem is starting to put some cracks into that hard wall that Tea has put up around herself. I think if they spend more time together, maybe she will finally be able to talk about her past."

"Hmm, maybe she will. My grandson is already fond of her. I think he might be developing some feelings for her." Naomi gasped.

"Really, well only time will tell."

Atem and Yugi were showing Tea all the rooms upstairs. She have never seen a hallway with so many rooms before.

"Here's is the game room, this is my room across the hall, then there's Atem's room and last, but not least, your room." Yugi opened the door to reveal a room with sky blue wallpaper that have crescent moons and mini stars on them. The bed was a queen size with white bedding sheets and a dark blue quilt. There was a doorway that led to her private bathroom already filled with her favorite mango scented body wash and shampoo, but what made Tea gasp was that there was a doorway that led to a balcony where she was able to see the garden in the backyard. Tea has never seen anything so extravagant before and it made her speechless that they were doing this for her. Atem and Yugi were waiting for her to say something. She turned back to them and said.

"It's beautiful, you guys didn't have to do this."

"Well actually, Atem was the one who fixed it up for you, you know to make it feel more comfortable for you." said Yugi. Atem turned his head slightly trying to hide the blush on his face and Tea was shocked. Just then, they heard Solomon call from downstairs.

"Atem, Yugi your friends are here." Yugi looked towards the door and looked back Atem and said.

"I'll go on down and tell them your coming while you help Tea get settled." And with that he left the room. There was silence between the two for a while until Tea looked up at Atem and broke the silence.

"You can go on downstairs and greet your friends. I don't need any supervision in order to unpack my things." She noticed that Atem had a sort of sympathetic look and Tea started to glare at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is it because you know that I don't have parents now and that I don't have the kind of life like you have? Well you can save your breath 'cause I don't need your pity." she coldly said. Atem still didn't say anything, but he began to walk up to Tea. She saw what he was doing and started backing up away from him.

"What are you doing? Why won't you say anything? Stop get away fro-" she was cut off when Atem pulled her into an embrace. He held her affectionately and Tea stood there waiting for him to say something. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Atem spoke.

"I know you said that you don't want sympathy, but I have say that I am so sorry about your parents. I always wondered why you never let anyone get close to you and now I understand completely and I know how you feel. Would you allow me to be near you and share your pain?" he asked. Tea tried to push Atem off of her, but Atem was too strong for her and stopped struggling.

"Why would I want you to get near me? You don't know how I feel. You have this perfect life and the perfect family, friends and a reputation at school. I have been alone all of my life so how would you know how I feel?!" she yelled. Atem was silent for a minute when he said.

"Because I lost my parents when I was only a kid too." he whispered. Tea gasped in shock and started to feel a little guilty for yelling at him.

_'So that's the reason that he and Yugi live with their grandfather. I had no idea his parents were no longer living. I guess I owe him an apology for yelling at him like I did._' she thought. She pulled away from him just a little and looked up to see his face. His eyes showed the same hurt that she saw today, but it more noticeable then before.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that they were gone." she looked down shamefully. Suddenly, she felt her chin being lifted up by Atem and saw his face again.

"It's alright, you couldn't have known so don't feel guilty. And yeah it may seem like I have a perfect life, but truthfully, I'm just like you in a way. I have this popularity status at school and everyone sees me as the guy with the looks and talent, but I don't want to be treated like I'm some kind of god every time I walk into a room. That's why I only hang out with my brother, Joey and Tristan because they don't treat me that way. I want you to know that you're not alone in this world and I hope that you and I can become a little closer now. So how 'bout it?" Atem still held her by her chin as he waited for her answer. Tea just didn't know what to say. She had just learned a little about Atem and she was so shocked. He really wasn't all that she thought he was. So she gave her answer.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance and see how it goes, but don't think that just because you told me something about yourself that I'll just come out and say something regarding my past 'cause I'm not saying anything about it."

"I don't want you to. In fact, I don't expect you to. Whatever you went through in your past must have been very traumatic for you, but I want you to know that if you ever need anything or if you just want to talk, that I'll be there for you." said Atem. Atem and Tea broke away from their embrace and he headed for the door. Tea watched him start to leave and she called him back.

"Atem?" He turned when she called him.

"Yeah?"

"Um, thank-you. I'm really glad to know that there's someone here that understands a little of what I'm going through." Atem smiled when she said that and went back to her to hold her hand.

"Your welcome. C'mon, you can unpack later. Let's go downstairs and see Joey and Tristan, I'm sure they'll be excited to see you and Ms.Naomi probably wants to see you before she leaves." They both went out the room to go downstairs and they both saw Joey and Tristan with hearts in their eyes looking at Naomi.

"You are very pretty ma'am" Joey and Tristan said with goofy looks on their faces. Naomi started giggling.

"Sorry boys, but I think I'm a little too old and mature for you"

"That's okay, we like older woman." Joey said in a daze.

"Haha, that is so sweet. When you boys grow up big and strong you'll meet nice girls." said Naomi. Joey and Tristan screamed and and did an anime fall. Atem,Yugi and Solomon were laughing uncontrollably. Naomi saw Tea and walked over to her.

"Is everything okay? Do you like it here?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Okay, well I'm about to head off. Is there anything you need before I leave?"

"No, I think I'll be okay." Naomi smiled and hugged Tea for a few seconds.

"I'm very proud of you. I'll see you next week for our next session, okay?" Tea nodded her head. Naomi then turned to give Solomon another hug.

"Thank-you again Mr. Solomon, I really appreciate it."

"It is no trouble at all. We are happy to have Tea here with us. Now you be careful now and we'll see you next week."

"Alright, bye everyone."

"Bye" everyone said except Tea. She was still getting used to the feeling of being in an new environment. Solomon noticed the look on her face and went up to talk to her.

"How are you managing my dear? Do you have everything you need?" Tea was surprised when he talked to her.

"Um, yes I do. You have a very nice home and I am really grateful for you hospitality." Solomon smiled warmly to her and said.

"I'm am glad that you're settling. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh no, I don't want to be an inconvenience to anyone." Solomon held up a hand to her.

"Nonsense, my grandsons and I will be happy to help you. You are free to ask for help when you need it."

"Yeah Tea, you don't have to feel nervous." said Yugi. Tea looked around to everyone in the room and sighed.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Now that that's settled, how about we order some pizza. I am starving. I feel like I could eat a whole elephant." said Joey as he was rubbing his stomach. Tristan agreed.

"Yeah bring on the chow." Atem turned to Tea.

"What do you say Tea?"

"Uh, no I'm not really all that hungry right now." She wasn't in the mood to sit around the others right now. She still had alot of thinking to do. Everyone was a little disappointed.

"Are you sure Tea, it's going to be plenty." said Yugi. Tea nodded.

"Yeah, maybe I'll eat later. I'm sorry, but I just want to be alone for a while. Besides, I have to start unpacking anyway."

"We understand Tea. You can eat when you're ready."said Solomon. Atem, Yugi, Joey and Tristan watched Tea as she went upstairs to her room. They were all quiet for a minute until Joey broke the silence.

"Wow, that is one quiet and distant girl." He turned to look at Atem, Yugi and Solomon.

"So she's the one that you guys took in." They all nodded their heads.

"I was surprised that it was Tea when I opened the door. I knew that she was distant for a reason, but I never guessed that it was this bad off. I just hope that we will be able to help her more."said Atem. He was quiet for a minute before he turned back to the others.

"I'll go and order the pizza for us now." He left the living room to go into the kitchen. Yugi turned to Joey, Tristan and Solomon and said.

"He has seriously fallen head over heels for Tea." They all nodded.

It was two hours later and Joey and Tristan left to go home and Solomon had turned in for bed. Yugi and Atem were the only ones that were still awake.

"Tea never came downstairs. Do you think she had went to sleep Atem?" he asked. Atem shook his head.

"I don't think she would just fall asleep just like that. I think she's still awake, but she's just not ready to come down. I had a talk with her earlier when you went downstairs."

"Really? What did you guys talk about?" Atem looked up to Yugi and said.

"Our parents. I told her that they were deceased too." Yugi nodded his head with a sad expression.

"What did she say?"

"Well, she said that she would try and open up more to us now that she knows that we understand what she's going through."

"That's great. Hey, I have an idea, how about all five of us go to the arcade this weekend. You know to make Tea feel like she's one of us." said Yugi.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Yugi. We'll talk about it with Joey and Tristan tomorrow. Now I'm going to take some of this pizza up to Tea. I'm sure she must be hungry by now."said Atem.

"Okay, I'm going to turn in now. Night Atem."

"Night Yugi." Atem then put Tea's food on a plate and was on his way up to her room. He was about to knock when he noticed that her door was open slightly and he went in to see her standing on the balcony. He went inside and closed the door and moved closer to see what she was doing. There were fireflies flying around her and it made her look like a glowing angel. He smiled at the sight of her and saw just how beautiful she looked. What surprised him next was when she started to sing.

_Wishing on a dream that seems far off_

_Hoping it will come today_

_Into the starlit night ,_

_Foolish dreamers turn their gaze, _

_Waiting on a shooting star_

_But what if that star is not to come?_

_Will their dreams fade to nothing?_

_When the horizon darkens most, _

_We all need to believe there is hope_

_Is an angel watching closely over me?_

_Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?_

_I know my heart should guide me but,_

_There's a hole within my soul._

_What will fill this emptiness inside of me?_

_Am I to be satisfied without knowing?_

_I wish, then, for a chance to see,_

_Now all I need, desperately_

_Is my star to come..._

Atem was amazed by the beautiful voice she had. He knew that she must be a singer, but he didn't know that she had such talent and not show it to the world. He stepped outside to make himself noticed without scaring her. He tapped her shoulder and she jumped a little. She wasn't expecting to see him standing there and wondered if he heard her just now.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked nervously.

"Long enough to know that you have such a beautiful voice. I came up to bring you something to eat before you went to bed." said Atem. Tea turned her head away with a little blush on her face.

"Oh man I feel so embarrassed." Atem chuckled and put her plate down on the table to put his hands on her shoulders.

"You have nothing to feel embarrassed about, you have such a pretty voice. That song you were just singing, was that one of the songs you wrote?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was just something that I thought of one day and decided to write on paper. It's no big deal."

"There you go acting all modest again. You must not realize the talent you have. That song was very sad though, is that how you feel everyday?" Tea looked down with a sad expression and turned back to look out at the night sky.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. It's just so hard living alone in the world where you have no one to turn to." Suddenly, Tea felt Atem behind her and gasped when she felt his arms wrap around her. He stayed like this for a minute before breaking the silence.

"Did you already forget the talk we had together earlier? I am here for you now and I want to be able to help you. If you ever need to talk, I am here for you, okay?" Tea then nodded her head. He let go of her and turned to leave for his room, reminding her of one more thing.

"Make sure you eat okay. I don't want you to get sick and don't worry, I'm sure your star will come to you very soon." Tea blushed and watched Atem leave the room. He turned back one more time to look at her.

"Goodnight Tea."

"Goodnight Atem and um thank-you."

"Your welcome." With that, he left and went to his room to sleep. Tea turned back to the sky and thought about what Atem just said.

_'Is he right? Will my star come to me one day too?'_ she thought. After she was finished with her dinner, she went straight for her bed to sleep with one last thought on her mind.

_'Atem.'_

**So what did you guys think? I know I said that the last chapter was long, but I have to take it back because I think this chapter is way long. If you're wondering the name of the song Tea was singing, it's called "Wind's Nocturne". Review and tell me how you like this chapter.**


	5. Uh Oh, Trouble

**Back again with another chapter. Thanks to all of the readers who reviewed my last chapter.**

**Shikon-Princess**

**Luckygirl 777**

**Tea- The Chosen One**

**The 13th Faerie**

**Mystical Aquafina **

**Thanks so much guys for the great reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 5**

_Blood._

_Screams._

_Evil laughing._

_Red._

_Slashing._

_Shadows._

_HIM!_

_I WILL BE BACK FOR YOU_

"AHHHHHHHH" Tea screamed and shot up from her bed and started breathing heavily. It was that dream again and it seemed that every time it was getting more horrific and traumatic. She curled up into a ball on her and hugged her knees to her chest and started crying. Tea didn't want to keep having these dreams and if she doesn't do something about it soon, then her past is just going to keep haunting her until it took over her life. She could talk about her dreams with someone, but that would mean to relive the whole incident all over again and she just simply wasn't ready for that. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door and she was a little afraid to get up from her bed to answer it. That is until she heard a familiar voice behind it.

"Tea, are you okay?" The voice belonged to Atem and Tea breathed a sigh of relief. She got up and quickly wiped her face before she opened the door for him and saw that he was already dressed for school.

"Hey, I heard you scream a minute ago. Is something the matter?" Tea stood there at the door in a daze until she snapped out of it and answered him.

"Uh, yeah it was nothing really. It was just a bad dream. Nothing to get worried about." Atem wasn't too convinced with her answer so he made sure if she was really okay.

"Are you sure? It sounded serious if you were screaming like that and you look a little pale. Are you certain that you are okay?" Tea gave him reassuring look and said.

"I'm positive. I can't really remember it anyway." Atem still didn't believe her, but he knew not to keep pressuring her. The best way to get her to talk was to give time time until she is ready and that's just what he plan to do.

"Well alright, we have an hour until school starts so why don't you get ready and I'll meet you downstairs." Tea nodded.

"Okay, I'll be down soon." Atem left and she closed the door to head for the bathroom. She gathered her bathing supplies and started her shower to ease her tense muscles from the dream she had. She still couldn't get it out of her mind no matter how many times she tries to forget that night. Tea still gets flashbacks and they were carved into her memory. When she opened her eyes, she saw the water from her shower turn red and started hearing screaming. She clenched her eyes shut and clamped her hands over her ears and slid down on her knees.

"NO NO NO! IT'S NOT REAL!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" she screamed. Then suddenly the screaming stopped and when she opened her eyes again, the water was clear again. She hurried and washed up and stepped out of the bathroom to get dressed for school. She decided to where a white shirt with her black hoody and black cargo skirt that reached her knees. When she finished getting ready, she grabbed her school bag and took out her special book. She opened it and pulled out her parents picture. She always did this before she started her day to give her strength knowing that her parents were watching over her. So she put the picture back in her book and secured the book back into her bag and headed downstairs. When she got to the bottom, she saw Atem,Yugi Joey and Tristan standing at the door. Joey looked up when he saw her.

"Hey Tea, 'bout time you showed up. What took ya? Busy putting on your make-up?" he said.

"I don't wear make-up and I was kinda having some trouble getting ready this morning."

"Are you alright now?" asked Atem. Tea looked over to him and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I just needed a good shower to make me feel better. How come you guys are still here? I thought that you would be on your way to school by now." Atem ,Yugi, Joey and Tristan were looking at Tea like she had an extra head or something.

"You didn't think we actually leave you and have you go by yourself, did you Tea?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, we were waiting for you to come down so we could all walk together." said Tristan. She was shocked when they said that they waited for her. Joey chuckled.

"We always come here everyday to walk with Atem and Yugi to school and we always stop at then burger joint to pick up breakfast for all of us. So that's why we haven't left yet cause you were taking your sweet time to get pretty. I tell ya why girls always take so long to get ready I'll never know." Tea looked down to the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Seriously guys, this is your thing. You don't have to stop everything you do just to include me into your everyday routine." she said.

"But we want to." said Yugi.

"We don't want you to feel left out." said Tristan.

"Yeah, you're one of us now whether ya like it or not." Joey said with his thumb up. Atem walked up to Tea and embraced her.

"We are suppose to make you feel welcomed here so as of now, you are officially apart of our group. That was what we planned to do anyway when we came to talk to you the first time. So you can be alone all you want, but all we're going to do is drag you back with us." said Atem with a smile. Tea looked back at the others and they gave her reassuring looks. She had never felt so wanted by others before and it gave a new feeling that she haven't felt since her parents were alive. Suddenly, she felt her something wet on her face and when she reached to touch her cheek, it was a teardrop, but she wasn't aware that she started crying. Atem, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were watching her with concerned looks.

"Hey, are you okay?" Atem asked. Tea was rubbing her eyes to make sure her face was clear from all of her tears.

"Yeah, I don't know where that came from. I guess I'm just not used to having so many people in my life that is willing to talk to me. I been alone for ten years and I don't usually express all of these emotions like this." said Tea. Joey started crying anime tears.

"Man, that is so sad. I never knew you had it so bad." Then he turned to Tristan and started sobbing on his shoulder. Tristan sweat dropped and patted Joey's back.

"Ugh, Joey, pull yourself together. This is really embarrassing." Joey then perked up with all of this unknown energy.

"Okay, let's go get some food!" Everybody sweatdropped. While they were walking, Atem turned to Tea to see that she still had a sad expression her face.

"Are you alright Tea?" Tea turned to see that he was staring at her and said.

"Yeah, I'm still getting used to hanging around with you guys." Yugi, Joey and Tristan joined in the conversation.

"Hey Tea, we were all talking and we wanted to invite you to come with us to the arcade on Saturday. We always hang out there on the weekends and it'll be more fun if you came with us."

"Yeah we can hang out, eat, play games, eat, win prizes, and did I say eat?"said Joey.

"YES!!! exclaimed Yugi and Tristan. Tea was thinking it over and thought that it might be fun.

"Okay, I'll go." The guys gave each other high fives when she said yes. After they had their breakfast and Joey and Tristan finished fighting over the last sandwich by Yugi splitting it and giving each one a half of it, they were off to school. When they arrived, they grabbed all of the books they needed from their lockers and headed off to class.

"Man, another dull day of school. I can't wait for the weekend." said Joey. Tristan sighed.

"Joey, you say that everyday. Just suck it up and deal with." Joey started whining again.

"But I want to go home!!" Tea looked at Atem and Yugi.

"Do they act like this everyday?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you get used to it. This is just your typical average morning." said Yugi. Just then trouble came into the classroom and made her presence known to everyone. That person was Carmen and she was walking her way over to Atem and the others.

"Hey Atem, when are you going to ditch these losers and come hang out with me?" Atem was tapping his chin while he pretended to think about her question and turned to her.

"Hmm, let me see. How about you and I hang out on a day that doesn't end in the letter 'Y'." Yugi, Joey, and Tristan snickered.

"But everyday ends in the letter 'Y'." she said stupidly. Then they all bursted laughing.

"Man, she is an airhead." said Joey. Carmen then glared at them before she turned her gaze to Tea. She turned back to Atem and said.

"Who is she?" she asked in a snobby voice.

"This is Tea and she is hanging out with us." he explained. Tea was watching Carmen with a cold look. She didn't like her when she came over and she was getting a bad feeling about her. Like something was going to happen if she wasn't careful around her.

"You have got to be kidding me. You let this newbie hang out with you?! I have been here longer than her and you won't even spare a glance at me!" she yelled. The whole class turned around to see all of the commotion going on.

"Why don't you stop talking like I'm not here? If you got something to say, then say it to me, not to Atem." Tea said coldly. Everyone in the class gasped and Atem, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were standing there with wide eyes. Carmen turned to Tea again and walked over to her.

"I just don't think that Atem should hang around with a nobody."

"Well I guess you don't have to worry about that considering that you are a nobody." The class gasped again and the after a minute of silence, they started laughing. Carmen's face was so red from embarrassment that it was almost mistaken for a ripe tomato. Then she looked down in Tea's arms and saw the special book that Tea always carry around with her before getting a sinister look on her face.

"Just you wait, you won't be so cocky next time. I'll make sure of it." Then she turned and walked away. Joey and Tristan were still laughing at what Tea said.

"Man Tea, you really told her." said Joey.

"Yeah, you are definitely one of us now." said Tristan. Atem walked over to stand next to Tea and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I was surprised that you were so calm telling her off like that. Usually she presses on until she gets her way." he said.

"Well I guess she didn't get her way this time. She was really starting to bug me with that annoying voice of hers. Girls like her really tick me off." Tea said, but she couldn't get what she said out her mind.

_'What did she mean by "I'll make sure of it"? I better keep my guard up around her.' _

Finally it was almost time for school to be let out and when the bell rang, Joey flew out of the classroom and went straight to his locker to get his belongings with the others following him.

"Finally, freedom and we don't have school tomorrow. Isn't that great?" Joey gleefully said. The others agreed.

"Yeah, I have to admit, it is tiring sitting at a desk all day." Tristan said.

"So what do you guys want to do?" said Atem.

"How about we all head over to the house and hang out." said Yugi. Joey and Tristan agreed.

"Yeah, I want to beat Joey at Soul Caliber again." said Tristan.

"You did not beat me. I just let you win that's all." said Joey. Tea was rummaging through her bag looking for something and Atem noticed she looked a little frantic.

"What's wrong Tea?" he asked.

"I think I left my book in the classroom. You guys go ahead and I'll run back in and get. It won't take long." she said. They all looked at each other and replied.

"Okay, but we're not leaving without you. We're going to wait right outside for you, okay?" said Atem. Tea nodded and waited for them to go outside before she turned and went back into the classroom, but not without someone following her. She looked under her chair and sure enough, what she was looking for was there. It happened to be her special book and she guessed with all of the fussel when everyone was leaving she just forgot it. A shiver went up her spine and she noticed that something wasn't right. When she turned around, she was surprised to see Carmen standing there along with four other girls who happen to be working for her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the newbie. I think this is fortunate for us to be meeting like this." She and the other girls walked up to Tea and surrounded her with Carmen standing right in front of her. She clenched her book to her chest while watching Carmen with murderous eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. Carmen started laughing along with her flunkies.

"Aw, don't be like that. I just want to talk. Maybe you and I can become friends." she said .

"Friends? With you? I rather eat worms then ever thinking about becoming your friend." she spat. Carmen sighed.

"Fine, have it your way." Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and two girls each grabbed one of Tea's arms which her drop her book.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Let go of me!" she yelled. Carmen went over to the book that Tea dropped and picked it up.

"I wonder what's inside this book of yours. Must be some nice juicy secrets that I'm sure the whole school would love to know about." she said with a smirk. Tea's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare open that book! You will so regret it!" Tea yelled. Carmen snapped her fingers again and one of the girls that was not holding Tea kicked her in her stomach. Tea started coughing and wheezing and she dropped down to her knees. She kicked her again and Tea could feel a metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Carmen then came up to her and slapped her in the face.

"You're not so cocky now, are you." she said.

Atem, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were outside for ten minutes and there was still no sign of Tea yet.

"What could be keeping her?" asked Tristan.

"I know she found her book by now." said Joey.

"Do you think something happened?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know." said Atem. Suddenly, they heard yelling coming form the classroom that Tea went into.

"What was that?" asked Joey.

"Whatever it is, it's not good. C'mon, lets go find out." said Atem. So they all rushed back inside the school and ran in the classroom to see a very disturbing sight. There were four girls ganged up on Tea and beating her very badly with Carmen standing with a smirk on her face. Atem was outraged.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!!" he yelled. They all stopped and backed away from Tea and she collapsed in pain. Atem rushed over to her and held her in his arms. He looked up to Carmen with a vicious look and she was getting nervous.

"A-A-Atem, hehehe, uh, we were just uh, talking to Tea." she stuttered.

"You call kicking her stomach a way of talking to her?!" Joey asked in disbelief.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low!" said Yugi.

"You been doing crazy things before Carmen, but this time you've gone too far!" said Tristan.

"Oh, c'mon, what is so special about her. She's not popular and she's not rich. She's just a plain nobody so why would you all worry about someone like her." she said snobbishly. Atem stood up while carrying Tea bridal style and looked to Carmen again. It wasn't the same annoying look he would give every time she would try and get him to talk to her, no, this look was a look even she hasn't seen before and she was getting very scared of him. Atem had a glare so cold that if his eyes landed on anything, it would freeze in a second and that's how Carmen felt when she saw his eyes. Frozen.

"Listen to me and listen good because I am only going to say this once. Stay away from me, stay away from my friends, stay away from my brother, and especially, stay away from Tea. If you see any of us, you better turn the other way because if I ever see you in front of my face again, I won't be responsible for my actions. So you better trigger all of this information into that so called brain of yours, you got that?" Atem said in a murderous voice. Carmen nodded her head very slowly and stayed the way she was afraid that if she made even one move, that Atem would hold up to his promise.

"Yugi, grab Tea's bag for me." said Atem. Yugi went over to where Tea's bag was and put it over his shoulder. Atem and the others were about to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Tea looking at him.

"What is it Tea?" he whispered. Tea struggled to talk.

"M-my book, Carmen h-has it in her hand." she replied weakly. Atem turned back and sure enough, Carmen was holding her book.

"Give me Tea's book now." he said. Carmen was still afraid to move, but she walked over to him anyway and handed Atem the book. He gave her on last glare before walking out of the class with Yugi, Joey and Tristan behind him.

When they reached the mansion, Atem went straight to Tea's room and put her on her bed. He turned to the others and said.

"Yugi, I going to need a bowl of water and a cloth. Joey, There are some bandages in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and Tristan, I'm going to need some a set of clothes for Tea to change into when she wakes up." They all set out and did their tasks and when they came back, Atem told them that he wanted to be alone with Tea. So they all went to the game room to give him some time with her. Atem then turned his attention to Tea and started cleaning the blood from her lips. He just couldn't believe that Carmen would go so low as have her minions go and attack Tea like that. He never liked her before, but after what happened tonight, he totally despised her know. He broke his train if thought when he heard Tea moan in pain and stirred awake.

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay now Tea. Just rest and I'll take care of you." he whispered. Tea turned her head to see Atem watching her with a concerned look. She tried to sit up when she hissed in pain and laid down back down again.

"Don't try to move too soon, you need to lay still while I check you stomach." he explained. Tea nodded.

"Can you lift your shirt a little so I can see how bad it is?" Atem asked with a light blush. Tea also blushed and pulled her shirt up just enough to show her stomach. Atem gasped when he saw bruises forming around it. He pressed his hand and sighed in relief when he felt no ribs broken so he just cleaned the area and wrapped bandages around her stomach. Tea was watching him with an amazed look on her face as he had such talent in wrapping wounds so well. Atem saw her look and started laughing lightly.

"I know what you're thinking. My mother taught me how to do this. She always told me that it was always good to have knowledge of wrapping wounds because you never know when a situation like this will ever come around and I'm not there to be able to help you. I guess she was right." he said. Tea just watched him while he talked to her. Then a thought rushed through her head.

"My book, where is it?" she asked. Atem went to her dresser and brought it to her.

"It's here and don't worry, no one saw what was inside." He handed her book and sat back down on her bed. She just watched it and decided that since Atem told her something about his mom, that she would say a little about her parents too.

"You want to know why this book is so special to me?" she asked. Atem stared in her eyes and was surprised when she asked him this.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Tea shook her head and said.

"I want to, you've already done so much for me and I trust you enough. This book was given to me on my fifth birthday. It's has memories of my parents and journal entries too. It's a real surprise that I have still have it after all of these years. This is what I left in the classroom and I never go anywhere without it." Tea hugged the book close to her chest and looked back at Atem.

"Maybe someday, I can show you what's inside it." Atem smiled and brought his hand up to her face. He could see a red mark and guessed that it was caused by Carmen. He soothed it by rubbing it and Tea closed her eyes to lean into his touch.

"I would like that very much Tea, but like I said, I want you to show me when you're ready." Tea looked up to him and softly smiled at him. Atem's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Y-you smiled, you should do that more often. It suits you much better than a glare and it makes you more prettier." Tea blushed again.

"Thanks, I guess Naomi was right about me staying here." Atem chuckled.

"You should get some more rest. There's a set of clothes laid out for you to change in. I'll go and make something light for you to eat, okay?" Tea nodded.

"Okay." Atem went out to go downstairs. Tea got up slowly to wash up, changed into her warm clothes and got back to bed. She didn't realize how tired she was and fell straight to sleep. Twenty minutes later, Atem returned to see that Tea was asleep. He went up to her and admired her while she slept.

_'Tea, you don't know just how beautiful you look. I will never let harm come to you again. You are so precious to me and I wish I can tell you how much you mean to me. I'll make sure that there are more moments where I can see that beautiful smile of yours.' _he thought. He leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek. He gave her one more loving look before he left for his room.

**Well another chapter finished so let me know what you think of it. Tell me in your reviews. :D**


	6. Fun at the Arcade

**Hello again, I am really proud of this story and I am also grateful for everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was putting alot of work into it. In this chapter, you'll find out the story about Atem and Yugi's parents. Thanks to the following who reviewed my last chapter.**

**Mystical Aquafina**

**Luckygirl 777**

**Shikon-Princess**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**You guys are the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "No Air" by Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown. I just own the story.**

**Chapter 6**

It was still dark outside when Tea woke up from her peaceful dreamless slumber. She turned over to look at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was two o' clock in the morning. She was surprised because she was always able to sleep all through the night. She tried to lay back down go back to sleep, but no matter how many times she tossed and turned, she just couldn't seem to get back to sleep. Tea decided to just get out bed and quietly roam the house. It was still hard for her to move from her stomach still being in pain and once she was up, she went out into the hallway. There was a glow coming from one the rooms up the hall and she looked inside to see that it was the game room. Yugi, Joey and Tristan were all asleep on the lounge chairs and she guessed they were worn out from the long hours of playing video games. Joey and Tristan were snoring loudly and mumbling in their sleep. She noticed that Atem wasn't in the room with them and figured that he was in his own room sleeping. She lightly walked downstairs and into the living room. Since she has been here, she hasn't really took notice of how nice the living room really looked. There was a fireplace mantel along with a wide screen TV in the corner of the room and black plush sofa and love seat with a coffee table. Tea looked towards the mantel and saw pictures of Atem and Yugi when they were smaller. There were some pictures they taken with their grandpa and some with Joey and Tristan, but there was a picture of two people she never seen before. She guessed that they must be Atem and Yugi's parents. She took the picture down to get a better look at it. In the picture was a man with an intimidating, but kind look in his eyes. He had the same colored eyes that Atem and Yugi had. The woman had long dark hair and down to her waist and her eyes were a beautiful golden color. She looked like the kind of person that whenever she walked into a room, it would brighten up in an instant. She reminded her so much of her own mother.

"You know, it's too soon for you to be moving around." Tea turned around and saw Atem leaning against the wall watching her. She put the picture back on the mantel when Atem came walked over to stand next to her.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I came down here and that's when I got curious about the pictures." Atem smiled.

"It's alright, no harm done." he said.Tea was looking at how he was watching his parents picture with such intensity. The silence was making her feel a little nervous and was curious about what he was thinking. She was startled when he finally spoke.

"This is the last picture that my parents took before they died. It was the day of their 8th year anniversary and my father planned dinner reservations for him and my mother at this fancy restaurant to celebrate. Yugi and I were only seven and our grandpa was coming over to watch us for the night. I was upstairs watching my mother getting ready. She looked so pretty and elegant. She came over to sit next to me on the bed and told me how much in love she was with my father and how lucky she was to have found him. They were leaving the door, but before they left, they gave us a hug and kiss goodnight. It was after midnight and they were late coming home. The weather was so bad and Yugi and I were so concerned with them driving in that heavy rain. Those roads were slippery and I had a feeling that something was going to happen. I turned on the TV to try and ease my mind from all of the worry, but as I was changing channels, I saw a news report of a car that was flipped over and I recognized that it was my parents car in an instant. I called my grandfather and Yugi to show them and we went to the scene to see that they were being taken to the hospital. When we got there, we had no choice but to wait until the doctor talked with us. While I was sitting in my chair, I suddenly began to feel a chill, but didn't think of it being important so I let it slide. The doctor came back out with a face fallen look and then, I started to shiver uncontrollably. I couldn't stop no matter how much I tried and Grandpa and Yugi were getting concerned. Grandpa put his coat over me, but I still couldn't stop shivering. He called over the doctor to have him take a look at me, but before he could even touch me, I jumped out of my seat and ran off to find where my parents were being kept. I didn't know where I was going, but my feet were guiding me to where I needed go. I suddenly stopped in front of the operating room and my hand was reaching to push the door open. I was afraid to find out what was inside, but I opened the door anyway and what I saw made me drop to my knees in disbelief. There inside the room were my parents bodies laying side by side lifeless on the operating table. Yugi was about to run in, but I wouldn't let him see our parents like that. He tried to push me off until he got tired and cried in my chest. Grandpa came up to us and pulled us away from the room and took us home. On the day of the funeral, they were both buried next to each other. That's what they would have wanted and Yugi, Grandpa and I always visit their graves together on their anniversary." Atem finished his story. Tea never would have guessed that he went through such an ordeal. She turned to him to see that he had a few tears streaming down from his eyes. She reached out to hold his hand and Atem snapped out of his daze and wiped his face.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea that you went through so much when you were a kid." she said.

"Thank you. I really didn't expect for them to survive. A couple of days after the funeral, I did some research at the library and I found out on an online source that the car had swerved on the road and they didn't have control of the car. It was flipped over about three times. My mother died on the scene and my father died just when they arrived at the hospital. I accepted that they were gone, but I broke down when I got home that day and I hardly ate or slept. Couple of weeks later was when Yugi and I met Joey and Tristan and they seemed to brighten our lives with their goofiness." Atem chuckled lightly. Tea still had a sad expression as she was staring at Atem.

"I have to ask you something. Why did you tell me how your parents died? I mean you could have just not said anything at all, but you told me anyway. I just need to know why." Tea said. Atem turned back to her with a warm smile.

"I told you because I trust you completely.You're the first girl that I have ever gotten so close to and it feels nice to talk to someone who actually listens to you. I mean I do talk to Yugi, Joey and Tristan and they do listen, but I just want to know someone that understands what I'm going through, you know?" Tea agreed.

"Yeah, I do. I've been alone all of my life to know how that feels." Atem turned back to Tea with a guilty look.

"Oh Tea, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Tea shook her head.

"It's okay, really. I guess it is nice to talk someone who understands you. I talk with Naomi in my counseling sessions with her, but it's not the same talks that you and I are having right now. She expects me to just come out and tell her about my past. I know she wants to help me and she says that's its good to talk about what happened, but I just don't want to relive the memories of that night. I keep having nightmares about it too. Almost every night, I see the events take place over and over." Atem was looking at her again.

"Is that the reason why you were screaming in your sleep yesterday morning when I came to your room?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I lied to you." Atem shook his head.

"No, don't apologize. I understand that you're not ready yet. I only told you about my story because I wanted to tell you and that I wanted you to know a little more about me. I don't want you to think that you have to tell me anything just because I told you about how my parents died. I want you to tell me when you're ready." He wrapped his arms around Tea to embrace her.

"When that day comes, I will be there listening from start to finish and I will be your shoulder to cry on." Tea leaned her head into Atem's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist to return the embrace.

"Thank you Atem." she whispered. They stood there for a few more minutes when they broke apart to look at each other.

"It's getting late. Why don't we turn in for bed. You got to rest that stomach of yours and I want you to feel better in time for all of us to go to the arcade later today." Atem said. Tea nodded and started to yawn. Atem was laughing and Tea glared at him.

"Hey, I can't help it. I didn't realize how tired I was. Guess I should talk to you like this every night if it's going to make me tired."Atem stopped laughing and looked at her softly. Tea started to blush under his gaze.

"W-what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, c'mon lets get to bed." He held her hand as he led her up the stairs to take Tea back to her room.

"Goodnight Tea, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Atem." She turned to open her door when she felt Atem's hand again. He touched her face and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Sweet dreams." Then he went inside his room to sleep. When Tea went to lay down, she touched the place on her cheek where Atem kissed her and she fell asleep for the first time with a smile on her face. The next morning was quiet and peaceful. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining showing a definite possibility of being a great day. Yup everything was peaceful and serene.

"IT'S ARCADE TIME!!" except for Joey's loud mouth. He was the first to wake up Yugi and Tristan since they were all still in the game room.

"Ugh Joey, do you have to be so loud?" grumbled Tristan.

"Of course. Today we don't have any school and we get to spend the whole day at the arcade."

"But Joey, it's still early and the arcade is not even open yet." said Yugi

"Yeah I know, but that'll give us time to get some breakfast. So let's go in Atem's room and wake him up." Joey said as he walked out the door. Yugi and Tristan got up and followed him. They opened the door to see that Atem was still asleep and Joey went over and poked him until he woke up. He was met with a tired, cranky Atem who was not pleased at being awaken.

"Joey, I hope you have a very good reason as to why you woke me up." he said.

"Yes I do. We have to get ready to go to the arcade so wakey wakey sleepy head." Atem looked at his clock to see it was seven o' clock and turned back to Joey with a glare.

"Joey, you always complain about getting up early to go to school and yet even when we don't have to go, you still manage to wake up anyway.

"Hey yeah, that is strange. Oh well, I'm going to go to Tea's room and wake her up." Joey didn't get very far when Atem stopped by tripping Joey to the floor.

"Hey, what gives?"he asked. Atem stood up from his bed and helped Joey stand back up.

"Let's give Tea a couple more hours to sleep. She and I were up late last night about some things." Yugi, Tristan and Joey stared at him.

"What kind of things?" asked Yugi. Atem turned his gaze to Yugi.

"I told her about the night our parents died. She was looking at all of the picture on the mantel and that's when the story came up about them. I was surprised that I had a calm voice while I was explaining it to her and when I finished talking, it felt like some huge weight was lifted off of me." Yugi walked over to Atem and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad that you feel better now. It didn't look that way before, but I think that you took our parents passing the hardest." said Yugi.

"Thanks Yugi." Joey was sniffling in the background and came up to them and said.

"Okay, no more sappy stories, you guys are going to make me cry." he said. Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we really don't want to make him cry anymore." Joey perked up with a whole new found energy.

"Okay, lets go get some grub. The sooner we eat the sooner we can get out of here." Everyone sweat dropped. They were all walking out to go downstairs into the kitchen. Atem stopped by Tea's bedroom and peeked inside to see that she was still sleeping. He smiled at her before quietly closing the door. Three hours later, Tea woke up and looked over her nightstand to see it was ten o'clock. She got up and wash up and got dressed to go down to see everyone in the kitchen.

"Hey Tea, you finally woke up. C'mon on in and chow down with us." Joey said with his mouth full.

"Uh, no thanks, I think I'll just have an apple. I'm not really that hungry." she said.

"Are you sure Tea, we got plenty." said Yugi.

"Yeah, I'm trying to pace myself by eating a little at a time. You know due to my stomach." she explained. Atem got up from his seat on the stool and handed her a red apple.

"How is your stomach? Is it still sore?" he asked concerned.

"A little, but it's getting much better thanks to you."

"I'm glad that I was able to help." They didn't notice that they had an audience watching them until they heard.

"AWWWW!!" cooed Yugi, Joey and Tristan.

"Look at Atem talking sweet to a girl." said Tristan. Joey wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Our little boy is growing up." Atem growled and turned to all of them with a warning glare. They took the hint and started walking out the kitchen.

"Oh would you look at the time, we better get ready to go." said Yugi

"Yeah, we'll meet you guys outside." said Joey. So they all ran out before they met with Atem's wrath. He turned back to Tea with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about that. They're not used to me being so close to a girl before."

"Well, I've never been this close to other people before so I know how it is."

"Let's hurry and get outside to the others before Joey gets an ulcer from waiting so long." They both went outside to see pacing on the front lawn.

"Finally, what took you guys so long? I am ready to get my game on." he said. They all walked the 2 blocks to the arcade. Tea was shocked at how big it was and when they went inside, it was even more bigger. There were games everywhere you turned.

"Hey Tristan, Yugi let's go to the race car games. I bet I'll be able to come in first this time." Joey said with confidence.

"Joey you say that every time and I always leave you in the dust." said Tristan.

"Okay Tristan, bring it on, you won't be so cocky when I beat you." Then they all went off leaving Atem and Tea alone. He turned to her to see that she was looking all over the arcade with amazement.

"So how do you like it so far?" Tea looked at Atem.

"I never thought it would be so big. It's so amazing." Atem chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"What do you want to do first?"

"I don't know, there so many games here. I can't figure out what to choose."

"Well, we'll just walk around until we find something that interests you." They were walking around for a few minutes trying to find a game to play and at the same time watching other people play. Suddenly, there was a game that caught Tea's attention. She let go of Atem's hand and walked over to it. Atem noticed the warmth missing from his hand and saw Tea going over to a game she saw. He decide to follow her and see that it was a karaoke game where you sing the song that you choose and it rates you on how well you sing it. He turned to her to see what she was going to do.

"Are you going to play this one?" he asked. Tea shook her head.

"No way, someone might hear me."

"So? I think that you should definitely play it. Let's see which songs are on here." He scrolled through the list of songs until he found the one the was perfect.

"Why don't you sing this one?" Tea looked to see which song it was and turned back to look at him.

"Um, that song is for two people to sing. Even if I wanted to sing that, I would need someone to sing it with." Atem was grinning.

"I know, that's why I'm going to sing it with you." Tea eyes widened.

"You can sing? I had no idea." she said.

"There's alot of things you don't know about me yet. So what do say? Ready to show me what you got?" Tea still wasn't sure if she wanted to until she felt Atem's hand again. He gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back.

"Okay why not." So Atem clicked on the song and picked up the microphones for them to sing into. Tea waited for the right timing before she started.

Tea

_Tell me how I'm suppose to breathe with no air?  
__If I should die before I wake  
__It's 'cause you took my breath away  
__Loosing you is like living in a world with no air  
__Oh_

Atem

_I'm here alone didn't want to leave  
__My heart won't move it's incomplete  
__If there was a way that I could make you understand_

Tea

_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
__Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

Atem & Tea

_Tell me how I'm suppose to breathe with no air?  
__Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
__It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
__It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
__Tell me how you gon breathe without me?  
__If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
__It's no air, no air_

_No air, air x4_

Alot of people gathered to where Atem and Tea were singing and watched in awe at how well they both sang together. Yugi, Joey and Tristan came back from the racing games to see the both of them singing together. They knew that Atem could sing, but this was the first time they heard Tea sing so beautifully.

Atem

_I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew  
__Right off the ground to float to you  
__With no gravity to hold me down for real_

Tea

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
__You took my breath, but I survived  
__I don't know how, but I don't even care._

Atem & Tea 

_So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
__Cause my world revolves around with you it's so hard for me to breathe  
_

_Tell me how I suppose to breathe with no air__  
__Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
__It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
__It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep  
__Tell me how you gon breathe without me?  
__If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
__It's no air, no air_

_No air, air x4_

_No more_

There was a huge crowd around them clapping to the rhythm of the song.

Atem & Tea

_It's no air, no air  
__Oh_

Faded

_So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
__Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm suppose to breathe with no air  
__Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
__It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
__It's no air, no air_

Tea

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

Atem 

_Tell me how you gon breathe without me?_

Tea

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

Atem &Tea

_It's no air, no air  
__No air, air x3  
__No air_

When they finished the song, they were surprised by the loud cheering and applauses they were getting from the crowd of people that was listening to them. They were so caught up in their song, that they didn't realize that they had an audience. Yugi, Joey and Tristan came over and hugged them both.

"You guys were so awesome!" said Joey.

"Yeah, that was best duet I have ever seen!" said Tristan.

"I didn't know you could sing Tea. You should perform like that more often. You are very talented." said Yugi. Tea still had a shocked and surprising look on her face. She didn't realize that there were people who heard her sing. She never sung in front of an audience before, but by the looks on everyone's faces she felt overwhelmed and she smiled knowing that others thought she could sing beautifully.

"Hey look, your scores are about to come up on the screen." said Joey. The numbers were tallying up and the score was 100,000. That was the highest record score and lights started blinking repeatedly.

"Whoa, that's the highest score in the whole game! You guys rule!" said Tristan. Atem turned to Tea.

"You want to put our names in?" he asked. Tea nodded. So they both typed their names the screen along with the song they sang and it came out on the display screen on the wall. They stayed for a couple more hours before they all got tired and headed for home. Atem and Yugi let Joey and Tristan stay over for another night and they decided to order pizza when they got inside. Solomon came in and saw everyone in the living room.

"Did you kids have fun at the arcade today?"

"Yeah, it was great Grandpa, especially the little show that Atem and Tea put on." said Yugi. Atem and Tea were blushing a little from the attention.

"A show?" he asked.

"Yeah, did you know that Tea can sing? I'm telling you she had the voice of a superstar." said Joey.

"Oh c'mon Joey, I wasn't that good." Tea muttered as she turned her head away.

"Are you kidding? You could be the next singing sensation if you wanted to." said Tristan. Tea's face couldn't get anymore redder than it was now by all of the compliments that she was receiving. She felt Atem wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"They're right you know. You shouldn't feel like you're not good enough." he said.

"Let's just drop the subject. Um, Mr. Solomon, could I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Of course you can dear." They both went into the kitchen and sat down on the stools.

"I just wanted to apologize for my rudeness the first time I came here. I didn't mean to act the way I did." Solomon chuckled.

"It's alright, I completely understand how you felt. When Atem and Yugi's parents died, Atem acted that way for a while also." Tea's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, but that all changed when he and Yugi met Joey and Tristan and ever since then, they ave been inseparable. We hope that you will become closer to our family too." Tea turned to him.

"I just have one question for you. Why did you decide to take me in? I mean you could have just said no, but you didn't." Solomon smiled at her question and answered.

"Well, because no one should have to be alone for those many years like you have. I took you in because you were going through almost the same situation as my grandsons and I thought that maybe if you were around others that understand you, that you would open up more. I may not know what happened to you long ago when you were only a child, but I hope that you know that you are around alot of people that care about you." he explained. Tea was thinking about everything he said.

_'He's right, I do have alot of people that care about me. Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Naomi, Mr. Solomon, and most importantly, Atem.'_ she thought. She realized that now, she wasn't alone anymore and had six great people in her life that she considers her friends. She got up out her seat and hugged Solomon.

"Thank you Mr. Solomon, I really don't know what else to say."

"Your welcome dear." She went back into the living room to see that the pizza had arrived and Joey and Tristan fighting over who gets the last piece with Yugi laughing and trying to break up the fight. She saw Atem watching her and patted the seat next to him for her to sit down and join them. She smiled and walked over to him and ate with them and for the first time, she was happy. They all turned in for bed when it was getting late and retired to their rooms. Tea was about to go inside her room when she heard someone calling her.

"Hey Tea." She turned to see Atem coming to her.

"Hey Atem, is something the matter?" Atem shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to ask you if you're not doing anything and if you're okay with the idea, that maybe you and I could go out together sometime." he asked. Tea stood in shock for a minute before she smiled softly at him.

"Sure, I'd love to." she replied. Atem sighed.

"I understand I mean you already have alot on your mi- wait... did you just say yes?" he asked making sure he heard right.

"Yeah, I think that's it's a great idea." she said. Atem then sighed in relief.

"Great, um how does Saturday sound?"

"It's sounds perfect. You know, tonight was the first time that I ever had fun in a while. I'm really glad that I went with you guys." She leaned up to give Atem a kiss on his cheek. Atem gave a light blush when she did that.

"Goodnight Atem." she whispered.

"Goodnight Tea." he whispered back. Tea went inside her room giving a last look to Atem before she closed the door. He stood there for a few minutes before he went to his room. He laid down and went to sleep dreaming about a special brown hair blue eyed girl.

**I hope you like this chapter as much as I did. Review and tell me what you think about it. :D**


	7. Revenge and a Date

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for all of the reviews from my last chapter. **

**Tea- The Chosen One**

**Shikon-Princess**

**port rocks**

**Lady Wicca666**

**Luckygirl 777**

**This story wouldn't be possible without you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 7**

Tea woke early next morning and got dressed. Naomi had scheduled a session for her today instead for next week because she was going out of town for a few weeks. So before she left, she wanted to make sure how Tea was handling living with the Mutous. She got up out of bed and headed to her bathroom to shower. Her stomach healed very well and she was amazed by the recovery. Once she was finished with her shower, she stepped back into her room to get dressed. She wore a black hoody shirt that showed the curves of her waist and black cargo pants with chains on the side pockets. She has been wearing alot of black clothing ever since her parents died. Back then she loved anything that was colorful and pretty, but as the years went by, she stopped wearing bright colors because it made her stand out and unnoticed and she felt that they were too girly for her. As she was getting ready, she was wondering what plans her and Atem were going to be doing for today. She felt excited to be spending the day with him and this gave her an opportunity to find out how she felt about him. She had surprised herself last night when she gave Atem a kiss on the cheek. It was like an unknown force started pulling to him and it made her have certain feelings about Atem whenever she was around him. It was still pretty early and everyone was still asleep so she quietly went downstairs and was about to leave out the door when a voice stopped her.

"You're not planning on running away now are you?" She turned around to see Atem behind her with a playful smirk. She blushed and turned around to look at him.

"Uh, n-no. Naomi wanted to see me today instead of next week before she goes on her business trip." she explained. Atem was shocked that she was leaving so early just to see Naomi.

"It's still pretty early. Do you want to have a little breakfast before you leave?" he asked. Tea shook her head.

"No, I'm not hungry and I really have to get going." Atem walked up to her and grabbed her hand gently. Tea always seemed to blush every time he did that.

"Are you trying to avoid me? Did I do something to make you mad at me?" Tea looked up at Atem with a disbelief look on her face.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong that would ever make me upset with you. If anything I feel so happy when I'm around you. I guess I just need some time to myself for a little while before I go to Naomi." Atem sighed in relief.

"Good, because I thought that I came on too strong when I ask for you and I to spend the day together." Tea shook her head from left to right.

"Please don't think that at all. Actually, I'm looking forward to it. Where are we going anyway?" Atem gave her a smile.

"We are going to the carnival. I thought that it would be alot of fun since we had such a good time at the arcade last night." Tea thought that she was dreaming when she heard they were going to a carnival.

"Really, I've never been to a carnival before." Atem was flabbergasted when she said that.

"Are you serious? Then I guess I have to make sure that this a day that you will never forget. It starts at noon so I'll be waiting for you 'til you get back."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." With that she left the house and walked to Naomi's office building. It was a great morning to just walk and have time to think about everything that is going on with her life. She went from being a lonely, cold hearted girl into someone who one day was accepted into a circle of friends all in a weeks time. She couldn't help but feel happy knowing that she had so many people that care about her and it for the first time in her life, it made her feel loved and wanted. She arrived at the building, rode the elevator to the 8th floor and opened the door to see Naomi at her desk filling out paperwork. She looked up when she heard her door open and saw Tea come inside.

"Hello Tea, come on inside. I'll be with you in just a second." Tea went over to the sofa and sat down. Naomi then straightened her desk from all her papers and got up to sit next to Tea.

"So, how is everything going with the Mutous?" Tea shrugged her shoulders

"It's okay, it's better than all of those other houses I was forced to go to." Naomi nodded her head and took out her clipboard to take notes.

"That's great to hear. So tell me what's been going on with you in the last week." Tea took a deep breath before she told her story.

"Well, the first day was still a little new to me. I got up like I would normally do and got ready for school. I was on my way out of the door when I saw Atem, Yugi, Joey and Tristan standing there waiting for me." Naomi looked up to Tea.

"So they wanted to walk to school with you. That was nice of them. Tell me what happened next."

"We got to school and was about to get settled when all of a sudden some blond hair floozy came over ans tried to get Atem's attention. He turned her down of course and wanted to know who I was. She got up in my face like I was scared or something, but all she got was a dose of embarrassment when I told her off. After school was over, we were about to leave, but I left my book inside the classroom. So I let the guys go ahead outside and wait for me while I went back. When I found it, I heard someone behind me and turned around to find that Carmen girl again and she asked me to be friends with her. I knew it was a ploy so I refused the offer and that's when things got brutal. She had her groupies gang up on me, picked up my book and and threatened to put my secrets out in the open to the whole school. Not only that, they kicked me in my stomach and the coward came up to me and slapped me in the face." Naomi gasped.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Tea.

"Why would this girl just attack you like that? Wasn't there any teachers or staff around when this happened?" Naomi asked frantically.

"Isn't it obvious why? She attacked me so she could get me out of the way and think that it would give her the opportunity to go after Atem and I guess I was gone for a while because Atem and the guys came in to see what happened. They were furious and let's just say that Carmen is the most hated person to us now. I swear if I ever see her face again, she is going to wish that she had never met me." Tea said with a far away glare. Naomi was looking at her in concern.

"Okay so Atem and the others came in the room and then what happened?" she asked. Tea sighed.

"Well he told her that if she ever came near him again, that she would be sorry, but I got my own score to settle with her. After we got home, he fixed up my wounds and I was amazed that he was so gentle with me."she said with a soft look.

"Wow, so tell me what happened next."

"Well that night, I couldn't sleep and I went downstairs into the living room. I was looking at all of the pictures on the mantel and I saw one with a man and a woman in it. Atem came up to me and told me that they were his parents in the picture. He was telling me the story about the night that they were killed in a car crash."

"Oh my, so that's how they died. I can imagine just how devastated they were when it happened." Tea nodded.

"Yeah. The next morning, they invited to go to the arcade with them. I was with Atem walking around to find a game to play when I spotted a karaoke game. He asked me to play it and that he would sing with me. It was the most fun I had in a long time." Naomi smiled.

"It seems like you and Atem are getting alot closer now." she said.

"I don't know. I mean every time I'm with him, I just can't help but feel carefree around him. I get these strange feelings whenever he's around." Naomi was thinking about what Tea was telling her.

"So you get feelings for whenever you're around Atem?" Tea nodded.

"I never felt like this before. When he embraces me, I feel like I can just stay in his arms forever. He kissed me on my cheek once and it was so sweet."

"Do you think that you could be in love with him?" Tea gasped. She never thought that she was in love with him, but she did have to admit that the signs were there. She wasn't sure how she felt about Atem, but she can find out.

"Well, I don't know. We're suppose to be spending the day together at the carnival to day, so I guess I won't know until then." She got up and walked over to the window and looked outside. Naomi got up and followed Tea.

"Tea, if you're not sure of these feelings that you have, then look inside your heart and it will tell you the answer." Tea nodded and turned back to look at Naomi and smiled at her.

"You know, this is the first time that I have seen you smile and let me tell you, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. If Atem is making you feel like this, then I say spend as much time with him as possible." She then gave Tea a hug and looked at the clock to see that it was almost time for Tea to go.

"Well I guess that's it for today. Oh, before I forget, are you doing anything special for your birthday with your friends?"

"You know that I hardly ever celebrate my birthday anymore. I just look at it like it's an ordinary day." Tea said.

"But dear, it's your 'Sweet 16'. Surely you told them that your birthday is in 2 weeks, right?" she asked. Tea shook her head.

"I told you, I don't want it to be a big deal. I have to get going now." Naomi sighed.

"Alright Tea, I leave for my trip tonight so I'll call you as soon as I get back. I have to say, this session was one of the best that we ever had. I feel like we're making progress."

"Okay, bye Naomi."

"Bye Tea." Then she left the office to go home. Naomi went back over to her desk to make a phone call.

"Mr. Solomon, I need your help with something."

Tea was walking back to the mansion and was thinking about her session with Naomi. She realized that there was a possibility that she might have feelings for Atem. She had so many questions about this. How long has she felt like this? Should she tell him? And more importantly, would he feel the same way? She was startled out of her thoughts by someone calling her name.

"Hey Tea over here." She looked up to see Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Atem. She walked up and met them halfway.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We came to walk you back with us." said Atem. She looked over to him and blushed.

"You guys didn't have to do that. You came all this way just to turn around and go back." They all smiled at her.

"Don't sweat it Tea, we didn't mind one bit." said Yugi.

"ATEM!!!!" They all turned around to find the one person that they were not expecting.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Tristan. Carmen ran up to Atem and grabbed his arm. He was trying to make her grip loosen on him cause it felt like she had claws digging into his arm.

"I am so glad I found you. You have to go to the carnival with me tonight. Oh it would be so romantic and afterwards we can have a little fun ourselves." she said with her hand on his chest. Atem growled and and pushed her off of him. Tea felt something strange rushing through her as she was watching Carmen trying to push herself to Atem.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me for what you did to Tea. Or did you forget with that short-term memory loss of yours." he said. Carmen looked past him to see that Tea was standing with the others. She gave off a sinister look to her and turned back to Atem.

"Well she's okay now and you don't have to worry about her. It's not like we killed her or anything." she said waving her hand carelessly. Tea put on a disbelief look and lowered her head and her bangs were hiding her eyes. She clenched her fists so tight that she could easily draw blood if she wanted to.

"Okay? Thats all you can say is okay?" she said in a deathly whisper. Yugi, Tristan and Joey backed away from her afraid of what she was going to do. Atem stayed where he was knowing that her anger wasn't directed towards him. They were lucky that they weren't in Carmen's shoes right now. Tea walked to her very slowly.

"You had those stupid little flunkies of yours grab me by my arms, kick me in my stomach and you being the coward you are slap me and threaten to read my book to the whole school and all you can say from this whole situation is that I'm okay now? You don't feel guilty about what you did, do you? All you care about is that if you don't get your way, you find any means to hurt anybody that gets in your way. I hate girls like you and I've seen enough throughout my life to know that you tick me off just by staring at you. You don't know anything about me or my background and if you were in New York right now, you would be getting your ass kicked!" she yelled viciously.

"OHHH!!!!" Joey and Tristan exclaimed. Carmen scoffed at Tea.

"Oh please, like you could ever do anything to me. I can get anything I want just by a flick of a wrist. I'm rich, popular, beautiful and loved by everyone and what do you have. Nothing, absolutely nothing. I've heard about you from alot of people that your an orphan who's loved by no one. You're like a doormat to me and you deserve to be walked on. So you don't have the guts to slap me." she smirked smugly. Atem was furious at what Carmen was telling to Tea.

"How can you say something like that? You really don't care about anyone but yourself!" He turned to Tea and saw that she was shaking with anger. He tried to walk to her, but backed away when he saw her face. Tea clenched her fists much more tighter than they were.

"Heh, a doormat, huh and you think that I want to slap you." Tea chuckled coldly.

"No, I'm not going to slap you, but I am going to show you just how much of a doormat I can be!!!!!" With that Tea tackled Carmen to the ground and started punching her repeatedly in the face. Carmen was barely putting up a fight.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?! CAN'T TAKE IT?!!!" Tea yelled. She was just about to punch her one more time when someone caught her wrist. She turned her head to see Atem.

"Let go of me!!" she yelled and tried to pull her arm back, but Atem held a firm grip.

"Tea, that's enough now." he whispered. Tea glared at him and kept pulling her arm.

"Someone has to teach her a lesson that she can't do this people every time she doesn't get what she wants! Now let me go!!!" Atem pulled her up to him and hugged her.

"It's okay now. Everything is okay. You made your point perfectly clear." he whispered in her ear. He looked up to see Carmen's group come and help her up and walk away. He turned back at Joey, Yugi and Tristan.

"Guys, could I have a minute alone with Tea?" he asked. They nodded and walked back to mansion. Atem looked down to Tea and noticed that she had been quiet since he pulled her up. He was startled out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"You hate me now, don't you?" she whispered.

"No, I could never hate you. She had it coming to her anyway." Atem said. Tea pulled away and lowered her head.

"I don't know where all of that rage came from, but it was like I couldn't control myself." She felt chin being lifted up and she saw the loving look he was giving her.

"Let's go back home and get you calmed down. Then you and I have plans in a few hours, okay?" Tea nodded and they both headed back to the mansion. When they got there, they saw Yugi, Tristan and Joey sitting in the living room and all three of them came over once they came inside.

"Are you alright Tea?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah, I guess. Besides from my sore fist, I think that I'm okay."

"I don't think that Carmen is okay though. Did you see the way she looked?"said Tristan. Joey started laughing.

"I know. Tea you did a number on her. When you tackled her to the ground, she was all like "AAHHH!!!" and then you was all like "pow, bam, bang" oh man I thought I was going to die laughing."

"Well I'm going in the kitchen. I have to get some ice for my hand." She went to the kitchen and put some ice into a bowl and took it upstairs to her room. She went into her bathroom and took out some bandages for her hand. Then sat on the bed and put her hand in the bowl of ice. It was easing the pain down some. Just then, there was a knock on the door and in came Atem. He came up to her bed and sat down next to her to see that she was trying to ease the soreness of her hand. He reached over to pull her hand out of the bowl and massaged it a little. Tea was watching Atem as he was making her hand better and that strange feeling came back again. She still wasn't sure how she felt about him. She was interrupted from her thoughts when he spoke.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked concerned.

"Uh, a little, but I think the ice is helping a bit." Atem nodded.

"It's going to be hard for you to move it for a few days, but the swelling should go down soon. Is it okay if I wrap your hand for you?"

"Yeah, go ahead." He picked up the bandages and wrapped it around her hand.

"You have a mean hard right hook. Remind me to never get on your bad side." he chuckled. Tea giggled and smiled sheepishly to him.

"I don't regret it now. I did earlier, but as I thought about what she did to me, I have nothing to feel ashamed about." Atem agreed. He finished with wrapping her hand and was was looking at her eyes. Tea was also staring at him and it was like a gravitational pull was around them. They were leaning in closer and closer and closer until...

"HEY GUYS!!!!" They pulled away from each other so fast that they almost got whiplash. Joey came into Tea's room, but was clueless as to what happened just now.

"C'mon, we got to get to the carnival! We have to be the first ones to get the food before anyone else does!" Atem looked up at Joey.

"We'll be down in a minute." Joey ran out and went back downstairs. There was an awkward silence between the two and it made the both of them very nervous. Atem turned to Tea and saw that she was looking at him too. He cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Uh, are you ready to go?" he asked. Tea nodded.

"Yeah, ready when you are." All five of them left the house and walked down to the park where the carnival was being taken place. Tea was speechless by all of the booths that were open to choose from.

"Guys, Tea and I are going to spend the day together so we'll meet back here at the entrance after the fireworks okay?" Yugi, Joey and Tristan all had sly looks on their faces.

"Sure Atem, we understand that you want to be alone on your date with Tea. C'mon guys, let's go get some corn dogs before we go on the rides."

"Uh Joey, I think it would be best to go on the rides first before you eat." said Yugi.

"Naw, I got a strong stomach so I can handle it." They went off leaving Atem and Tea alone. Atem turned to look at Tea to see a sparkle in her eyes from all of the activities that were taking place.

"I see that you like it so far." he said. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah, this is better than what I imagined. There so many things to do I don't know where to start." Atem laughed.

"Well let's go by the game booths and maybe I'll win a prize for you." He grabbed her hand and led her to through the park. They went to the water gun booth where you squirt five ducks and win a prize.

"Hello young man, would you like to win a prize for your girlfriend." an kind old man said. Atem and Tea blushed.

"Um, yes I would." He gave him five dollars and the man turned on the the ducks for them to move.

"The little rascals are very fast, so you have to have the right timing to get them. Good luck." Atem stepped behind the water gun and waited for the exact moment to shoot. He made the first shot, then the second, the third, then the fourth, and finally the last shot.

"Good eye coordination my boy. You have a choice from any of thr prizes available. Atem turned to see that Tea was looking at a black puppy plushy with droopy ears and a white heart shaped spot on its chest. Atem turned back to the man and picked the prize.

"Could I have the black dog?" He smiled kindly at Atem and handed him the dog. Atem then handed it to Tea and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Atem. He's so cute." she said.

"What are you going to name him?" Tea pondered on the right name for her new plushy and she found the perfect one.

"I think that I'll call him Chico." Atem smiled as he was watching Tea hugging her stuffed puppy.

_'She looks so beautiful with that smile of hers. I think this is the most she has ever been happy in her whole life._' he thought. The whole day was filled with laughter, games, rides, food and Joey barfing up what he devoured from the food stands. It was now night time and the fireworks were about to start. Atem and Tea found a private place to sit together and watch.

"Have you ever seen fireworks before?" Atem asked.

"Well I always seen them on TV, but never up close like this."

"So you had a great time today."

"Definitely, I never had so much fun before like this in a long time." It was quiet for a few minutes while they were waiting for the fireworks. Atem was watching Tea play with her stuffed puppy's ears.

"Hey Tea, about what almost happened in your room today before Joey came in-"

"No, it's okay. I've been thinking about that too and whenever we are alone together like this, I get these feelings about you that I never felt about anyone else. I was talking about this with Naomi today and she told me to follow my heart. " Atem stared at her. He moved closer to her and held hand.

"Tea, I have to know. What exactly is your heart telling you?" he asked. Tea looked into his eyes to see the love and affection that he held. She was thinking about all that they have been through and the talks they had together and she only had one thing to say.

"My heart is telling me that I'm in love with you." she whispered. Atem put his hands on her face to bring her closer to him.

"I am so relieved to hear you say that because I am in love with you too." Then he brought his lips to hers and gave her a fiery, passionate kiss. They didn't want to break apart, but they were running out if air so they stopped in order to breathe. They both had smiles on their faces knowing that they had the same feelings for each other. Just then the fireworks appeared in the sky and the loud boom brought Tea to a surprise. She watched all of the different colors and shapes. She never seen anything so special and she was watching it with the one she loved.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." she whispered. Atem looked down from the sky to Tea.

"Yes, it is." She turned to see him looking at her and lowered her head to hide her blush.

"I was talking about the fireworks." Atem lifted her chin up to look at him.

"I wasn't." Then he gave her another kiss more intense than the first one. As they were kissing, Tea had only one thought on her mind.

'_This has to be the best day of my life.'_

**Well they finally kissed! What did you think about this chapter? Make sure you review. :D**


	8. Happy Birthday

**I'm back with another chapter guys. Thanks to the readers for the great reviews from my last chapter.**

**Tea- The Chosen One**

**Luckygirl777**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**Shikon-Princess**

**Mystical Aquafina**

**In this chapter, you will finally know everything that happened in Tea's past.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 8**

After the fireworks display was over, Atem and Tea walked hand in hand back to the park entrance to meet up with Yugi, Joey and Tristan. When they got there, they saw Joey leaning over a trash bin blowing up more chunks with Tristan standing on the side laughing at him. Yugi waved at the two of them when they came over.

"What happened to him?" asked Atem. Tristan couldn't stop his laughing to talk so Yugi had to explain.

"Well after the fireworks were over, Joey decided to have one more ride on the ferris wheel. We told him not to because he ate two more corn dogs and now this is the result of it." Yugi waved his hand to where Joey was still puking. Finally Tristan stopped laughing and patted Joey on his back.

"What were you saying about having a strong stomach?" Joey glared at him when he stopped puking.

"Shut up Tristan. Ugh, I didn't think the ferris wheel would make me feel like this. I thought it was the fast rides that make you puke." he said weakly. Tea was feeling sorry for him so she dug through her bag to look for her ginger-ale soda and gave it to Joey.

"Here Joey, take my soda. It'll help with the queasiness. Just drink it slow, okay?" Joey gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks Tea, hey it is helping a little. How did you know?" he asked. Tea had a sad look on her face before she answered.

"My mother told me when I was little and had an upset stomach. She said that it was the best way to stop the queasiness." Everyone was quiet when she brought up her mother. Tea noticed this and smiled.

"Hey, it's okay, you guys don't have to feel sad for me. So did you guys enjoy yourselves today?" Yugi laughed.

"Yeah, I had a blast today. Won alot of cool prizes too." Atem and Tea looked to see that they all had a bag of prizes each. They all walked out of the park and headed for home. Yugi noticed as they were walking the stuffed puppy that Tea was holding in her arms.

"Hey, that's a neat dog Tea. Did you win it?" Tea look to Yugi and then looked down to her dog and blushed.

"Actually, Atem won it for me." she said with a smile. Yugi, Joey and Tristan turned to the both of them with knowing looks.

"Really now, and I noticed that before you guys showed up, you were holding hands. Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Tristan. Tea's face was really red and she felt Atem wrap his arm around her shoulder. He turned to all three of them with a smile.

"Well if you're thinking that Tea and I are a couple, then that's exactly what it means." Suddenly, he was glomped by Joey and Tristan and they gave Atem a noogie on the head.

"Alright man, you got a girlfriend." said Joey.

"Yeah, were so happy for you Atem." said Tristan. Atem was struggling to get them off of him.

"Okay, okay now let go me." He was finally free and Yugi and Tea were chuckling at him. After the mini celebration was over, they all continued walking. Joey and Tristan went one way to go to their houses and Atem, Tea and Yugi walked to the mansion. When they got inside, they saw Solomon in the living room reading and he looked up from his book when he saw the three of them.

"Hello kids, how was the carnival today?" he asked.

"It was awesome Grandpa. We went on rides, played games and won a whole bunch of prizes and Joey had a little case sickness from the rides." said Yugi. Solomon laughed.

"Well I hope that he's okay. What about the two of you? Did you have a good time.?" Atem and Tea turned to each other and said.

"Yeah, it was the best time of my life." said Atem. Tea smiled softly to him and was unaware of Yugi and Solomon watching them. Solomon was confused so Yugi explained it to him in his ear and it was all clear to him now. He turned to look at them with a smile knowing that his grandson had someone special in his life now. Just then a thought ran across his mind and he turned to Tea.

"Tea, I almost forgot to tell you. Naomi called and she wanted me to let you know that she made it to her trip alright and said that she will be back in about two weeks."

"Did she mention anything else while you spoke to her?" Tea asked. Solomon looked at her in confusion.

"No not that I know of. Is something wrong?" Tea shook her head.

"No, everything's okay." '_Good, she didn't mention about my birthday.' _she thought. She then started off to the stairs.

"I'm going to turn in now. I'm getting a little tired." Before she left, she gave Atem a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight to everyone. Atem was watching her as she went to her room.

"I wonder what that was all about. Why did she think that Naomi said something else?" Solomon chuckled.

"I think I know what she was talking about. You see when I was talking to her on the phone, she told me that Tea's birthday is in two weeks and she wanted all of us to plan a surprise party for her. Naomi is hoping to make it back from her trip in time because she wants help out with the party too." Atem was shocked when he heard this. Tea's birthday is coming up, but she didn't tell a single soul about it.

"I wonder why she didn't tell us about her birthday." said Yugi.

"Hmm, I'm not sure about it myself, but Naomi told me that she said that she didn't want to make a big deal about it. The poor dear probably hasn't had a decent birthday while she was growing up." said Solomon. Atem had a face fallen look.

"It might have been because of her past." he said. Solomon nodded.

"Yes, I have to say that's the reason. Now we have to buy lots of supplies and we have to find a way to bring them in the house without Tea finding out about it." Yugi had an idea.

"Well, we can bring them in by going around to the back door and putting them one of the guest rooms." Atem and Solomon agreed.

"Great idea Yugi. Now Atem, on the day of her birthday, I want you to take her out of the house while we decorate, but don't mention anything to her that you know about her birthday." Atem nodded.

"Okay got it. I'm going to bed so let's talk about this tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight Atem." Yugi and Solomon said. Atem went upstairs to go to his room. He stopped by Tea's room to see if she was still awake.

Tea was writing in her book about her day today with Atem. It was the most magical night of her life and she could still feel the touch of his lips on hers. She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door to see Atem with a smile.

"Hi, I didn't wake you did I?" Tea shook her head and smiled back at him.

"No, I was just writing in my journal. Come on in." She led him inside and he sat down on the bed. She sat next to her and picked up her book to put it in her lap.

"So, did you need something?" she asked. Atem leaned over and caressed her face with his hand.

"Just you." he whispered. Then he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. Tea was surprise by the action, but quickly closed her eyes and quickly gave into the kiss. Atem licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and Tea gladly gave him the invitation. As soon as their tongues met, it brought a huge spark of passion to the kiss. The air was running out, but neither of them wanted to break the kiss. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, they broke the kiss leaving them both breathless. Atem leaned his for-head to Tea's and saw that she still had her eyes closed and breathing just as heavy as he was.

"I could get used to this." said Atem. Tea giggled and looked down to her lap at her journal. She was flipping through the pages and Atem was curious as to what she was doing.

"I want to show you a picture of my parents." Then she passed her book to Atem. In the picture was Tea when she was just four years old. She was being carried by a man no older than twenty-five with short black spiky hair and blue eyes. Next to him was a woman about twenty-three with long brown hair down her back and dark brown eyes.

"So this is what your parents looked like?" he asked. He watched as she picked up her stuffed puppy and held him to her chest.

"Yeah, that was us before." she said sadly. Atem looked back to the picture.

"I'm glad that you showed them to me, but why did you?" Tea smiled softly to him.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to and now that you and I are together, I wanted you to be the one to know just how special and precious my parents were to me." Atem put her picture back into her book and set it back on the bed and he embraced her resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"I feel so honored that you did and I hope that you'll be able to tell me more about them." Tea wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on top of his. She still wasn't ready to talk about the death of her parents, but she knows that when she is ready, Atem will be the first to know. He leaned back to look at her again and noticed that it was getting late.

"I better leave so you can get some rest. It's been a long day." He got up and headed for the door. Tea was behind him and before he left, he gave her one more kiss for the night. They stayed like that for a few seconds before they pulled apart.

"I love you." he whispered. Tea reached up to pull him into another kiss. They pulled apart again breathing heavily.

"I love you too." she whispered back. Atem left her room and closed the door. Tea leaned against the door with her eyes closed breathing a happy sigh. She back in bed putting away her journal and bringing her puppy up to her before laying down and falling asleep.

_A little girl sat near the sandbox playing with her favorite doll. She was wearing a pink sunflower dress with her hair up in two pigtails. She looked up to see her mom and dad coming over to pick her up and take her home. They stopped near the trees in the park to watch the sunset._

_'Mommy, Daddy the sun looks so pretty.' the little girl said. They both smiled at her. Her father set her down so she could pick some flowers. She collected a nice big bouquet and ran back to her parents, but what she saw brought tears to her eyes. They were both on the ground lifeless with a shadow figure standing above them with a long sword in his hand coated with blood._

_'Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!' she screamed. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get them to move. The shadow figure came up behind her and lifted his sword. She was paralyzed with fear to move._

_'Don't worry sweetie, you'll be joining your parents very soon.' he said in a sinister voice. Then he brought down his sword with incredible speed and she screamed._

_'AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!'_

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Tea sat up in her bed screaming and breathing heavily. It was the same dream again. She swung her feet over on the side of the bed dripping in a cold sweat. She got up from bed to go to her bathroom and splash water on her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and noticed the fatigue she was getting from her lack of sleep.

'_I don't want to go back to sleep. I have to find some way to keep me awake.'_ she thought. When she stepped back in her room, Atem was sitting on her bed waiting for her to come back in. He got up and walked over to to see that she was shaking with fear.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming down the hall." he said with a worried expression. Tea still didn't say anything, but she wrapped her arms around Atem's waist and buried her face into his chest. She tried to hold back her tears, but a few escaped from her eyes. Atem returned the embrace and motioned for her to walk with him.

"Tea, let's go to my room, okay?" She nodded and they went down the hall to his room. When they got inside, Atem laid Tea down on his bed and he sat next to her waiting for her to calm down.

"It was that dream again, wasn't it? The one about your parents?" Atem asked. Tea looked up to him and Atem was heartbroken when he saw how exhausted she was.

"Yeah, it's the same one from before."Atem laid next to her on the bed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tea shook her head.

"No, and I'm too scared to go back to sleep." Atem pulled her into his arms so that her head was resting on his chest.

"Don't worry, just try to get some rest. If it looks like you're having another nightmare, I'll wake you up, okay?" Tea nodded and Atem kissed her forehead. Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Atem looked down to Tea again and so far she was sleeping peacefully.

_'Oh Tea, what happened back when you were small to make you like this. I wish you would tell me so I can help you.'_ he thought. He turned to look at the clock on his nightstand to see it was three in the morning and decided to get some sleep.

Two weeks have come and gone and Tea's birthday has arrived. Now you would think that she was excited about this day, but the birthday girl was anything but excited. In fact she could care less if it was her birthday. Not only that, it seems that everyone was avoiding her. Whenever she came into a room, they would stop talking and change a subject to something else or either leave the room. So here she was sitting in her room on the balcony just looking out at the garden with a depressed look. She went to leave her room to go downstairs to get some fresh air when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Atem.

"Are you going to avoid me too? It seems that's what everyone's doing."she said. Atem shook his head.

"Now why would I want to do that? I wanted to see if you would like to take a walk with me." Tea stood for a minute and agreed.

"Yeah, okay." They left out the house to go walk by the park.

"So is Naomi suppose to come back today?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, she said she would call me when her flight has landed." When they came to the park, they found an empty bench next to a large cherry blossom tree. Atem picked one and put it in Tea's hair. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. They were quiet for a while until Atem broke the silence.

"Have you been having those dreams again?" Tea nodded.

"I'm having them almost every night now. That's never happened before and I a little scared from what they mean." Atem wrapped his arm around her shoulder to bring her closer and she rested her head on his chest.

"Well whenever you're ready, you know you can talk to me, right?" he asked. Tea looked up to him.

"Of course. I know I can trust you with anything." Just then, Atem's cell phone rang and he answered it.

_'We're ready when you are.'_ someone said on the other end. Then he hung up and stood from the bench bringing Tea with him.

"Who was that?" she asked. Atem gave her grin.

"We have to get home. Yugi needs me for something important." So they both left the bench failing to see two black eyes watching them as they leave. When they came back to the house, Atem opened the door and they were both met with silence.

"Where is everyone? It was so busy when we left and now everything is quiet." Tea asked. Atem grabbed her hand and led her through the house.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere. Let's check upstairs and see where they are." They scouted upstairs to see where the others were. He suddenly stopped at the study room and opened the door. The room was pitch black and Tea had a suspicious look on her face.

"Alright, what's going on? Tell me the truth." Atem had an innocent look on her face.

"Nothing is going on. I just left something in the study room that's all." Tea still wasn't convinced, but followed Atem anyway. He stopped and turned to her.

"Tea, there's something that I want to tell you."

"What is it Atem?" she asked. He then put her in front of him with her back against his chest and his hands on her shoulders.

"Happy Birthday." he whispered in her ear. Tea's eyes widened.

"What?" Then he clicked on the switch and the whole room was coated in the light.

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEA!!!" Tea stood shocked at to what she saw in the study room. There were streamers hanging from the ceilings, balloons taped on the walls with some floating in the air, there was a buffet table with food, snacks in the middle was a rectangle shaped cake with the words 'Sweet 16' on the front and sixteen candles around it. There were also another table where all of her birthday presents on it. Tea looked around the room to see Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Solomon and Naomi all gathered in the room. She turned to all of them in confusion.

"What is all of this?" she asked.

"It's your birthday party." said Yugi.

"Yeah, we wanted to do something special for you." said Tristan. Tea looked to Naomi and glared at her.

"I told you not to say anything to them about this." she said. Naomi came over and held her shoulders.

"I know you said that you didn't want to make it a big deal, but Tea this is your birthday. You never celebrated a single one when you been growing up and I wanted you to spend it with the people who care about you. I called Mr. Solomon while I was away on my trip and everyone pitched in to plan this for you. Please don't be mad we just wanted you to have a nice birthday without having to worry about anything." Tea was quiet for a while and looked around the room as everyone was waiting for her to respond. Then she turned to look at Atem who had pleading look on his face. Tea sighed and scanned around the room again.

"We're going to need ice-cream." she said with a soft smile. Naomi gave her a big hug.

"Yeah, let's get this party started." said Joey. Yugi went to the kitchen to get the ice-cream from the freezer. An hour went by that was filled with games, funny stories and Tea blowing out the candles of her birthday cake. Now it was time to open her presents. First up was Yugi. He gave her a new journal with customized pens. Tristan gave her a digital camera and Joey gave her a scrap book to hold all her pictures. Naomi gave her a new laptop and added all of the equipment to it including a web cam. Solomon came up to her and gave her a new black cell phone and he also had another gift to give her.

"Tea, while Naomi was away on her trip, she made some arrangements and I filled out some paperwork that she brought back. So now it's official. I want to adopt you as my granddaughter." Tea was speechless and she suddenly felt tears pricking her eyes as she got up and hugged Solomon. She was finally adopted into a family that loved her and she loved them all back. Then, Atem was the last to give his gift to Tea. He went out of the room to go get it and he came back with a big box.He set it down in front of her and took a seat next to her. She was just about to reach out to open it when all of a sudden, it moved. She jumped back and turned to Atem.

"What is in there?" she asked suspiciously. All Atem did was grin at her.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" he said. She gave him a look and turned back to the gift again. She had the pulled the wrapping off and lifted the lid to see that it was a...

"A puppy." she whispered. Tea picked up a black and white puppy and turned back to Atem.

"His name is Buyo. I saw him in the window on day and I couldn't just leave him in there. So I decided to buy him and give him to you for your gift." said Atem. Tea reached over and kissed him on the lips failing to see that everyone was still in the room.

"AWWWW!!!" they cooed. Tea turned a bright red and Atem started laughing. Naomi came and petted Buyo.

"He is so adorable." she said. After they cooed the puppy and they cleaned up all the mess from the party, it was time for Naomi, Joey and Tristan to leave. They all hugged Tea again before they left. Tea was in her room on her bed with her new puppy sleeping next to her. She smiled at how Buyo was making those cute little yip noises as he was sleeping. Tea was trying to get to sleep, but she just couldn't seem to close her eyes. She sat up on her bed and got up to walk out the room and stopped when she heard whimpering noises. She turned to see that Buyo was awake and went to pick him up and carry him with her. She walked down the hall and knocked on Atem's door.

Atem was sitting on his balcony chair unable to sleep. He couldn't get to sleep no matter how much he tried and he was holding a wrapped gifted that he meant to give to Tea tonight, but he wanted to give it when they were in private. Suddenly, he heard his knock on his door and got up to answer it. When he opened it, Tea was standing there with Buyo in her arms.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Atem smiled and shook his head.

"No, I was already up. Do you want to come in?" Tea nodded and came inside his room. She set the puppy down on the floor and he went exploring around the room. Atem pulled Tea out on the balcony to sit down.

"I'm glad you came. I wanted to give you your other gift." Tea looked to him in surprise.

"But you already gave me Buyo." Atem grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Yes, but that was only part one." He reached onto his pants pocket and pulled out her gift.

"This is part two. I wanted to wait until we were alone for you to open it." He handed her a rectangle shaped gift. She opened it slowly not wanting to ruin the wrapping paper revealing a black velvet jewelry box. She lifted the lid and inside was a beautiful 14 kt. gold necklace with a diamond shaped heart pendant. Tea never seen jewelry so unique before.

"It's beautiful, I don't know what to say." she whispered. Atem took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck.

"Your reaction has already said enough. I'm just glad that you like it." He turned her face to his and kissed her softly on her lips. He pulled back to see her eyes and saw that something was bothering her.

"Is something wrong?" Tea closed her eyes for a minute before she stood up and went inside to sit on Atem's bed with him following her and sitting next to her. She petted Buyo before she began to speak.

"I came to talk to you. I know that once I go to sleep, I'm going to have that nightmare tonight and I can't take it anymore. They are going to keep haunting me until I talk about it so, I want to tell you what happened to me on the night that my parents died." she said. Atem moved closer to her and put his arm around her.

"You know, you don't have to-"

"No, if I don't do this, its just going to keep haunting me and I don't want to keep feeling this way anymore. I kept it in long enough and I can't hold it in any longer." she said in a shaky voice.

"Alright, if you're sure that you're ready. You can stop anytime." Tea shook her head.

"No, I'm going to tell you everything from start to finish." Atem nodded.

"Okay whenever you're ready." Tea took a deep breath and started her story.

_(flashback)_

_A four-yr. old Tea was sitting on her father's shoulders coming home from her day at pre-school. They came inside of the house to see her mother making lunch for all of them to eat. She smiled at the both of them when she saw them come in._

_"How was my sweetheart's day at school today?" her name was Tsubame. Tea laughed when her father Kyo brought her down from his shoulders and sat her down at the table._

_"It was great Mommy. I made some pretty pictures for you and Daddy" she said as she pulled out her drawings. _

_"Well isn't that lovely and it would look even better on the refrigerator. What do you say?" Tsubame said. Tea nodded her head eagerly. Kyo cam to sit next to her at the table and pulled her into his lap._

_"So sweetie, your birthday is tomorrow. Do you know how old you will be?" he asked. Little Tea counted her fingers and put up her hand._

_"I'll be five yrs. old. Wow that's a whole hand." she said in excitement. Kyo laughed at her cuteness. Tsubame came and brought over the food to the table._

_"That's right and we are going to do something very special for you tomorrow when we pick you up." she said._

_"What are we going to do?" Tea asked. Kyo shook his head with a smile._

_"Ah-ah-ah. It's a surprise so you have to wait." Tea crossed her arms with a little pout. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Tsubame opened it to see that it was Kyo's brother Hiroshi behind it. He had long hair that reached his arms and coal black eyes. _

_"Uncle Hiroshi." Tea went and hugged her uncle._

_"Hey, how is my favorite little niece?" Tea laughed._

_"I'm your only niece Uncle Hiroshi."_

_"You are so right and my only niece has a birthday tomorrow too. So I thought I drop by and give you your gift." Tea gasped._

_"Thank-you." Kyo came over and pulled Tea from Hiroshi and gave her to Tsubame. He turned back to him with a glare._

_"Is there a real reason why you stopped by my home. As I recall, from our last meeting, I told you to never come near me or my family again." Hiroshi smirked and looked at his little brother._

_"Of course, I wanted to wish my little niece a happy birthday. Is that a crime now?" he said._

_"Daddy, can Uncle Hiroshi stay for my birthday tomorrow, please?" Tea asked. Kyo shook his head._

_"I'm sorry sweetie, but Uncle Hiroshi has a flight to catch, don't you?" Kyo gave him a menacing glare. Hiroshi stared down Kyo's glare with a smirk and turned to face Tea._

_"Yes your daddy is right honey. I just came by to drop off your gift for you. It was nice seeing you Tsubame." he said with a little lust in his eyes to her. She turned her back to him and carried Tea back to the table. _

_"Get out now and don't ever let me see your face again." Kyo said with a sneer. Hiroshi said nothing as he turned to walk out the door. The next day Tea was waiting for her parents to pick her up from pre-school. She noticed that they were fifteen minutes late and she was getting a little worried about where they were. Just then, her friend Rita from her class ran up to her._

_"Hi Tea, where are your Mommy and Daddy?" she asked. Tea looked down and tears were forming in her eyes._

_"I don't know. They are never late and I don't know how to get home by myself." Rita grabbed her hand and led her to her mother._

_"Mommy, can we give Tea a ride home, please?" Rita asked. Rita's mom look down to Tea._

_"Honey, your parents didn't pick you up yet?" Tea sniffled and shook her head._

_"Well, I'll drop you off then. I'm sure they just lost track of time." So they all got inside the car and drove to Tea 's house. Once Tea was home, she ran up the stairs and opened the house door. _

_"Mommy, Daddy are you here?" She couldn't find them anywhere downstairs so she went upstairs to see where they were. Suddenly, she heard faint voices coming from her parents' bedroom and followed the noise. She could tell that something was wrong and when she opened the door, she gasped in fear at what she saw. Her uncle, her loving uncle who she trusted more than anything, who she thought she could talk to about any problem she had, who she thought that could do no wrong, was murdering her parents. The two people who brought her into this world. She watched how he slashed them with a sword that she never seen before. She watched all of the blood that was dripping from it as he stabbed them and chopped them up. She had never been so terrified in her life and when she started to whimper, he turned to see that she was watching him. He slowly turned around and walk to her, but she ran. She ran down the stairs and out of the house. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than staying at that house with her uncle around. Suddenly, she bumped into something and fell down to the ground and she started crying. _

_"Are you alright little girl?" a kind voice asked. Tea looked up to see a woman about nineteen with black hair put up into a pony-tail with light green eyes. She lowered down to Tea's level and helped her up._

_"Why are you running all by yourself and where's your Mommy and Daddy?" Tea was still quiet and then she said._

_"I don't have a Mommy and Daddy anymore. They're gone now." she said sadly. _

_"Well let me help you. My name is Naomi. What's your name?" Tea looked up at the kind woman._

_"Tea." she muttered._

_"Well Tea, how about you come with me and I'll see what I can do to help you, okay?" she said. Tea nodded and Naomi picked her up to bring Tea to her house._

_(end flashback)_

Atem couldn't believe what Tea just told him. Her uncle was the one who murdered her parents and not only that, she had witnessed him do this. She was sobbing in his chest from her story and he held her as tightly as he could to tried to get her to calm down.

"I'm so sorry Tea. I had no idea that they were murdered and by your own uncle." he whispered.

"It was the most horrible thing that I ever had to experience. To see my parents being slashed and chopped up and I didn't do a thing to stop it." she whispered bitterly. Atem pulled her back to look at her.

"There was nothing that you could have done Tea." he said.

"But I could have. I could have gone in and stopped him instead of just standing there." she said raising her voice. She stood up from the bed and walked to look out the balcony door. She felt Atem wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder.

"But you have to look at this Tea. If you would have gone in that room, he would have killed you too. He was in that state of mind to do it and he wouldn't have cared if you were his niece or not. You had to get out of there and save yourself. I'm sure that's what your parents would have wanted." Tea was crying again and she turned to bury her face in Atem's chest.

"I know, I know. It just hurts so much. I always wonder what could have been avoided to make this nightmare never come to be." Atem brought her back to sit down on his bed and Buyo woke up from Tea crying. He walked over and nuzzled his head on her arm. She stopped crying to look down to Buyo and she let him lay on her lap. Atem looked down to Tea again.

"Listen to me Tea, if you never ran from your uncle that night, then you would have never met Naomi and I never would have met and fallen in love with you. You never would have had such great friends that are now like your family." he said. Tea never thought about any of that. It was true, she would be dead with her parents right now if she had went to stop her uncle and she wouldn't have such great friends who care about her. She looked up to Atem who had a soft smile on his face and she rested her head back on his shoulder.

"You're right. I wouldn't be here right now if I went into that room. I just wish the pain would stop." she said.

"It will in time. Now I know why you didn't want to celebrate your birthday." Tea nodded.

"Yeah, that's the day they were murdered." she said.

"Did they ever catch him?" Atem asked.

"I don't know, the day he killed my parents was the last time I had ever seen him. So I don't know if he was ever arrested." Tea said. They were quiet for a while when suddenly, Tea started yawning. Atem smiled.

"It's getting pretty late. You wanna' head on to bed?" Tea nodded her head slowly. Atem picked up Buyo and took Tea's hand to take her to her room. He set Buyo down on her bed and Tea laid down. All of a sudden, Tea's new cell phone rang, but the strangest thing was, she didn't give her number out to anyone when she only received it today. She looked at the caller id to see 'unknown caller' on the screen. Atem and Tea were looking at each other as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said shakily.

_'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you' _Tea gasped as she heard the voice that she never wanted to hear again.

"No." she whispered. Atem was starting to get concerned when he saw Tea's face turn pale.

"Tea, who is it? Who's on the phone?" he asked demandingly. Tea turned to him.

"My uncle." she whispered.

**Another chapter finished and let me tell you, I was a little emotional writing this. So tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews. :D**


	9. Confrontation

**Back again with another chapter. I just want to take the time to thank the readers who reviewed my last chapter.**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**Luckygirl777**

**Tea-The Chosen One**

**Shikon-Princess**

**Mystical Aquafina**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Chapter 9**

"Tea, who is it? Who's on the phone?" Atem asked demandingly. Tea turned to him.

"My uncle." she whispered. Atem's eyes widened. The man who ruined Tea's life, broke her trust and killed her family was on the other end of Tea's cell phone.

_"It's been a long time my little niece. How are you doing?" _he asked in a sick voice. Tea clenched her phone tightly. She couldn't believe after all of these years, he would have the nerve to ask her how she was doing and pretend like nothing happened. So she answered back in a cold voice.

"How did you get this number?" he laughed menacingly.

_"I'm surprised by your tone Tea. I thought that you would be happy to hear from me. We have so much to catch up on."_

"Answer my question now!" Hiroshi chuckled.

_"You are so demanding just like your father."_ Tea gasped.

"You have no right to say anything about my father. Now I am going to ask you one more time. How the hell did you get this number?" He was silent for a minute when he spoke again.

_"It really does pay to have friends in high places, doesn't it? Well, I can't give out all of my secrets now, can I? Wouldn't want to be too careless." _he laughed evilly. Tea was starting to shake in fear, but kept a firm voice.

"What do you want?" she asked.

_"I just wanted to see how your life turned out." _Tea was angry now that he said that.

"You wanted to see how my life turned out?! You have now idea what I went through because of you! You tore my family apart and I will never forgive you! I hate you so much!" she yelled. Suddenly the door opened and Yugi and Solomon came in the room.

"Tea, what's wrong? Who are you screaming at?" asked Yugi. Just then, Hiroshi laughed again.

_"So, that must be your new family. Must be very nice that they are so concerned about you, especially that boy I saw you with at the park today."_ Tea felt as if she was going to faint.

"You were at the park spying on me?" Atem turned to her wondering what she was talking about.

_"Well, if you put it that way I guess you can say that I was. It's amazing at how much you've grown. You look just like your mother."_ he said in a sultry voice. Tea was beyond outraged.

"Shut up and don't you dare say anything about my mother! Now tell me where you are now!" she screamed.

_"Fine Tea, if you really want to know where I am, then meet me by the docks at midnight. Oh, and Tea, come alone."_ Then he hung up. Tea brought the phone down from her ear and ended the call.

"Tea, what did he say? What does he want?" asked Atem. Tea looked at him with a blank stare.

"He wants me to meet him at the docks at midnight." Yugi and Solomon exchanged worried glances at each other and Atem walked closer to her until he was standing in front of her.

"You're not going, are you?" he asked hesitantly. Tea didn't say anything and turned her gaze away from him.

"Yes I am. I have to." she said. Atem grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Tea, have you lost your mind? You can't just go to him when you don't know what this man has in his head right now. Don't you see that this is just what he wants you to do? It's too dangerous and you can't do this alone." Tea pulled out of his grip and glared.

"I know it's dangerous and I know what he is capable of, but I have been waiting my whole life to finally face him. I am going to make sure he pays for what he put me through." said Tea. Everyone was quiet after the outburst until Solomon stepped in to say something.

"Now, let's just calm down. Atem is right Tea, we just want you to be safe. Why don't I call Naomi to come over and we can explain the situation to her. I'm sure that's there's something that she can do about this." Tea thought about it and nodded. So Yugi and Solomon left to go call Naomi. Atem was still in her room standing in the same spot watching Tea. She was getting nervous from his gaze until she felt him pull her into a embrace. They were both quiet for a few minutes just holding each other when Atem broke the silence.

"Listen to me Tea, I know that you want to confront your uncle, but you can't let him get to you like this. Let's just wait for Naomi to come and we can plan a way to stop him. So stay here, okay?" Just then, they heard the door bell ring.

"That must be her. C'mon, let's go down and tell her what happened." He walked towards the door to leave the room, but he looked back to see that Tea was still standing there not moving.

"Are you coming?" he asked. She looked up and gave him a little smile.

"Yeah, I'm just going to make sure that Buyo is okay. You go ahead and I'll catch up." Atem was hesitant to leave, but he did anyway. Once he left, Tea went to her nightstand and took out a piece of paper to write a note to Atem. She then went to her balcony to leave, but stopped when she heard a whimpering noise. She turned to see Buyo with a sad puppy dog face begging her not to go. Tea went back and picked him up and cuddled him to her chest.

"I'm sorry boy. I wish there was another way, but I have to do this alone. Now you be good until I get back, okay?" She gave him a little kiss on his head and set him back down. She went to the side of the balcony and saw a vine ladder that would help her get down to the ground safely. Once she saw that the cost was clear, she climbed over the ledge and onto the ladder. Carefully as she could, she climbed down until she was at the bottom. Tea looked up one last time and made a dash out of the garden and towards the docks where her uncle would be. Buyo still sat there and watched as Tea was leaving. The little guy was having bad feelings about the trouble that his master might be in so he ran out of the room to try and warn the other master that was downstairs.

When Atem got downstairs, he saw Naomi along with Joey and Tristan at the door. They all headed for the living room and sat down.

"I got here as soon as I could. Now what's the problem? You said it had something to do with Tea. Is she okay?" Naomi asked worried. Solomon, Yugi and Atem faced her with face fallen looks.

"Tea and I were talking tonight after you guys left. She told me everything about her parents and how they died." Everyone in the room gasped and waited for Atem to continue.

"The person who killed them was her uncle and he somehow called her cell phone a few minutes ago." Naomi had her hand over her mouth.

"It was her uncle who did it and you're saying that he called her?" Atem nodded.

"Now I understand why she never wanted to talk about it, but how did you get her to tell you?" she asked.

"I didn't, she came and told me all on her own." he said. They were all quiet for a while when they heard Buyo coming downstairs barking. He was running and sliding on the floors coming towards Atem.

"Hey, what's with him? Do you think he has to do his business or something?" asked Joey.

"Buyo, what is it boy?" Buyo was pulling Atem's pants leg with his teeth urging him to go upstairs, but he was confused. Why was Buyo down here when he was suppose to be upstairs with Tea? That's when it hit him. He picked up Buyo and passed him to Naomi and ran upstairs to Tea's room.

"Atem, where are you going?" asked Yugi. He ignored him as he ran up the steps. He opened the door and was met with silence.

"No." he whispered. He checked the bathroom and she wasn't there. When he came back out, there was a note on the nightstand addressed to him.

_Atem,_

_If you're reading this, that means that I have gone after my uncle. I know that you told me_

_to wait, but I just couldn't sit and do nothing. Please understand that I had to do this on my own_

_and that I had to confront him myself. I don't want you or anyone else hurt by him so if I don't make _

_it back, I just want you to know that I love you with all of my heart._

_Tea_

"No, Tea." he punched the wall with his fist feeling moisture coming through his eyes. Yugi, Solomon, Naomi, Joey and Tristan came to see that Tea was nowhere in the room. They all looked to Atem for an explanation.

"She left a note saying that she went after him. I have to follow her." He was about to leave when Solomon stopped him.

"Atem wait, you don't know what this man is capable of doing. Let's just call the police first before we do anything." Atem was getting frustrated.

"You expect me to just sit here and wait while my girlfriend could be walking into certain death? Well, I'm sorry Grandpa, but I can't do that. I have to go after her and make sure that she is okay. I will never forgive myself if anything were to happen to her." Solomon was looking at how serious his grandson was speaking to him and he has never seen so much fire and determination in his eyes before.

"I guess there's nothing I can say to make you change your mind, but Atem, you can't go alone." That's when Yugi, Joey, and Tristan stepped in.

"Don't worry Grandpa, we'll be going with him." said Yugi.

"Yeah, we'll go there and bring Tea back home." said Tristan.

"Maybe we'll even show that uncle of hers a thing or two when he messes with the wrong people." Joey said with his fist in the air. Solomon looked at all of them and sighed.

"Alright, but take your cell phone with you and call us as soon as you found Tea. That way Naomi and I can call the police and we can follow you." he said.

"Where exactly did Tea say she had to meet him?" Naomi asked.

"She said that she had to meet him at the docks at midnight." said Atem. They all turned to the clock to see that it was ten minutes until twelve.

"We have to hurry. The longer we wait the less time we have to find Tea." Atem said. They went downstairs to get ready to leave, but before they touched the knob, Naomi stopped them again.

"Atem, please when you find Tea, make sure to keep her safe. From everything that you told me about Tea's uncle, I think that he plans on hurting her." Atem nodded and then Buyo started to whimper again. He went over and petted his head.

"Don't worry boy, I'll find her and I'll call you the minute I find her Naomi." She smiled at him and nodded. Atem, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were now outside heading for the garage to drive down to the docks. Atem was in the driver seat with Yugi next to him and Joey and Tristan in the back. He pulled out of the driveway and made they're way down to find Tea.

Tea had just arrived at the docks waiting for her uncle to show up. She looked at her watch and saw that it was now midnight. Suddenly, she heard some creaks on the floorboard and turned to see a shadow behind a crate.

"Why don't come out instead of hiding like the coward you are?" she said. Then, the shadow became a figure who stepped into the light. Finally after all of the suffering, the sleepless nights of tormented nightmares, the nights that she cried herself to sleep, she was now confronting the man who made her life miserable. Tea glared at him with hatred in her eyes. Hiroshi saw the look and started to laugh.

"You know when you give me that look, you remind me of your father." he said.

"I told you over the phone that you have no right to say anything about my parents." Tea said coldly to him.

"My you have grown haven't you. Aren't you glad to see me I mean it has been ten years since we last seen each other. Whenever I would come around, you would always greet me with a hug. Don't I get a hug Tea?" he asked in a sick sweetly voice.

"Yeah right, don't make me laugh. I'm not that same naive little five yr. old shrimp. I've changed throughout the years and no, I am not going to hug a man who murdered my parents. Now, you are going to give me some answers and you are going to give them to me now." Hiroshi smirked at her.

"Of course my darling little niece. Ask away." Tea stood just watching him with that stupid smirk on his face as if they were talking like they were at a family reunion.

"Why don't you start by telling me the reason why you killed my parents?" she asked coldly.

"Oh, it was just a usual family squabble, you understand don't you?" he said in a bored voice. Tea stood with a disbelief look on her face. Her parents were dead and the reason he killed them was a squabble? She was shaking with anger now.

"A squabble? A squabble usually happens when you fight over the last Popsicle or a stupid toy. What kind of a "squabble" were you having with my parents that you had to kill them for it?!" she yelled. Hiroshi still had that same smirk on his face.

"Alright Tea, I'll tell you the real reason why I had to kill them. Would you like the long version or the short version?" he asked sarcastically.

"Tell me everything and stop stalling!" she said.

"Long version it is."

_(flashback)_

_Loud music and cheering people could be heard where a wedding reception was being taken place. The bride and groom was none other than Kyo and Tsubame Gardner who were now surrounded by people watching them as they were cutting the wedding cake. They were so happy together and everyone was congratulating them on their wonderful futrure together. All but one person, Kyo's brother Hiroshi. He never wanted his brother to be with Tsubame for one reason and one reason only. He was in love with her. They all went to high school together and he has had feelings for her ever since. He was never able to tell her for the fear of rejection, but just looking at her with his brother on the dance floor in her wedding dress now married to him just made him sick to his stomach. They were sharing their first dance as husband and wife. He wanted to find a way to get her alone and talk to her. That's when he saw her heading to the bathroom and got up to follow her. When she came out, he walked up to her and greeted her._

_"Hello Tsubame." she looked up to see him coming towards her._

_"Hello Hiroshi, it's so good to see you. I'm so glad that came to the wedding. I know that Kyo and I are going to have a wonderful life together." she sighed dreamily. _

_"Why don't we talk about something else Tsubame." he said. She looked up in confusion._

_"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" she asked. _

_"Us." Suddenly, Tsubame felt herself being pushed up against the wall with Hiroshi grabbing her forearms._

_"Hiroshi, what are you doing?" she asked in a shaky voice._

_"I love you Tsubame. I've always loved you ever since high school and I always wanted to tell you. Leave my brother and let's go away together. He will never be able to give you what you deserve." Tsubame was struggling against his grip._

_"I'm sorry Hiroshi, but I can't return your feelings. Even if you had told me this in high school, I still wouldn't be able to love you. I love Kyo and my future is with him so let me go back to my husband." she said._

_"I'm not going to give up on you even if I have to force you to love me." He grabbed her again and pushed her again more violently._

_"Hiroshi, stop please! What are yo-" he cut her off by a rough kiss. She was still struggling against his grip, but he was much stronger than her. She bit his lip hard drawing blood from and he let go of her._

_"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" he smacked her and she fell on the floor with him looming above her. Suddenly, he was tackled on the floor to see his brother._

_"Kyo." Tsubame breathed a sigh of relief. Kyo stooped down to her._

_"Are you alright honey?" he asked concerned. Tsubame nodded. He turned back to his brother with murderous glare._

_"What have you done to my wife?" he asked. Hiroshi got back to his feet._

_"Tsubame and I were just getting to know each other on a different level. She's not suppose to be married to you and I was trying to get her to understand that."_

_"So just because that I won't return your feelings you want to just force yourself on me?" said Tsubame. Kyo eyes widened._

_"So that's it, you want Tsubame to leave me and go to you right? My own brother who I thought that I could trust wants to betray me behind my back. Get out of here and don't ever let me see your face around me or my wife again." Kyo said. Hiroshi was seething on the inside and he took on last look at Tsubame who had her head buried in Kyo's chest and left. As the years went by, he waited for the day when Tsubame and Kyo would split apart, but they have never been more happier than they were especially with their first baby on the way. Throughout those years as she grew, he was watching from the shadows at the family thinking that should be him with Tsubame married to her and bearing his child. His brother always told him to stay away from his family, but he would always come around to bring his niece a gift for her. When his brother slammed the door in his face for the last time, he couldn't take it anymore. He went to his house and went through his closet searching for the case that held his sword and took it out to strap it to his waist. Hiroshi went back to Kyo and Tsubame's house and waited until the coast was clear for him to make his move. Tsubame came for something that she left in the house and when she closed the door, he quietly opened the door and followed her upstairs to her room. He looked inside to see that her back was turned to him and he silently walked inside._

_"Hello Tsubame." he said. She gasped and dropped what she was holding to turn to look at Hiroshi._

_"What are you doing here Hiroshi? Kyo told you to never come around here again." she said. He walked closer to her and she backed away until she hit the wall. _

_"I'm going to give you one more chance to leave Kyo and come with me. I want you to be with me Tsubame." he raised his hand to cover her face when she slapped it away from her. She stared at him with a glare._

_"I told you that I love Kyo and I am not going to abandon my family for your sick fantasy. Now please leave because I have to pick up Tea from pre-school." she tried to move around him when she was pushed back against the wall. He reached out again to touch her face._

_"You know even after all these years, you still look so beautiful. I would be able to give you the world if you were with me. We could go anywhere you wanted to go, Paris, Italy, Hawaii. Anywhere as long as we can be together." he said in a lusty voice._

_"I would think before I start planning vacations if I were you." Hiroshi turned to see Kyo at the bedroom door._

_"Little brother, what a surprise." he said in a fake cheery voice. Kyo stepped into the room and walked over to Tsubame to stand in front of her._

_"I thought I told you to stay away from my family. Now I think my wife asked you to leave so we can go pick up our daughter." said Kyo. Hiroshi had a murderous look on his face._

_"Fine little brother, I'm tired of this game anyway." Suddenly, he stepped a few feet away from them and he pulled out his sword and pointed it at the both of them. Kyo and Tsubame were now frozen with fear at what Hiroshi planned to do._

_"Since you two are so much in love with each other, then you can love each other in the afterlife!" Then he charged at Kyo._

_"KYO NOO!!!!" Tsubame then jumped in front of Kyo and saved him from the sword, but it costed her life._

_"TSUBAME!!!" Hiroshi pulled the sword from out of her chest and she fell in the pool of her own blood. Kyo looked up to Hiroshi with a vicious look._

_"You killed her. You killed my wife! The woman that I love and the mother of my child! Now because of you, Tea doesn't have her mother!" he yelled. Hiroshi wasn't fazed by it._

_"And now, she won't have a father." he deathly whispered. With that, he plunged the sword into Kyo chest and he was instantly killed, but it wasn't enough. He plunged the sword repeatedly back into their bodies and slashed them. When he was finished, he looked down at the work he did. Just then, he heard a whimper in the hallway and saw that his niece was watching everything he did. He turned to walk towards her when she ran down the hall and out of the house. He pulled out his cell phone to call someone to book him a flight and leave, but not before taking one last glance at the bodies on the floor._

_(end flashback)_

"And that's what happened. I got on a plane and left the country for a few years, but then I decided to come back and track down my niece so here I am." he said. Tea was shocked by the story that her uncle told her.

"You killed my parents because you were in love with my mother and because she didn't want to leave her family when you told her to run away with you, you decided to take it upon yourself to just jump up and kill them?" she said. Hiroshi looked down at his side and pulled out the sword he used on Tea's parents.

"I had to do what I had to do. I was in love with your mother, but she didn't care about my feelings. All she cared about was my brother. I would have loved her better than he ever would have. Then they had you. She was suppose to carry my baby and have a family with me, but she chose your father and even in the end she chose him." he said raising his voice to her. Tea was now full of rage.

"My mother loved my father and me. Did you honestly think that she would change her mind when you pulled out a sword to her?! You're sick! I feel ashamed to call you uncle!" she yelled. Hiroshi then pointed his sword at Tea and smirked at her.

"Well this just makes my job a whole lot easier. Since I killed my brother and his wench, I'll just easily kill their spawn too!" He charged at her and almost made a impact when Tea dodged out of the way in time, but not without getting her arm hurt in the process. She quickly backflipped and got out of the way. Hiroshi was surprised by her move and came to charge back at her again. When he reached her, she dodged again and then punched him in the face. He staggered backwards from the impact and then she crouched down and swung her feet to trip him and he fell on his back dropping his sword in the process. She then grabbed his neck to chocked him while staring at him with murderous eyes.

"I am going to make you pay!!!" she hissed at him.

Atem and the others have now arrived at the docks so they got out of the car to look for Tea. So far, all they saw was a bunch of crates and fish nets.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Joey.

"She can't be too far, wait I think I see her. Yugi, call Grandpa and Naomi to tell them to get ready to bring reinforcements. I'm going to go get Tea." said Atem.

"Atem, be careful, okay?" said Tristan. Atem nodded. He then ran off leaving them at the car.

Tea still had Hiroshi by his throat choking him until he was blue. He was surprised at how she was able to have him down so easily.

"I'm impressed Tea. You must have been very busy in the last ten years." he said in a raspy voice. Tea's only response was to squeeze his throat tighter.

"You have no idea what I have been through! The abuse that I have faced from families that I have been forced to go to since you killed my parents! I have been starved, locked in closets until I was able to be let out, I was threaten with butcher knives, slapped in the face, oh and you'll love this, I was even almost raped! Thanks to you, my life has been nothing but misery! Just looking at you makes me sick to my stomach and I am going to make sure you suffer for every blood that you shed from my parents' bodies!" she hissed. She then looked over to her left and saw the sword that he to kill her parents. She reached over to grab it and lifted it so it pointed above his head. Hiroshi saw what she planned to do and started to chuckle evilly to her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it, kill me." he taunted her. Tea's arm was shaking uncontrollably and she was hesitating. Hiroshi saw this and taunted her more.

"This is what you want, right? You have me right where you want me so just do it. Kill me Tea."

"Shut up! I can't think with you talking to me!!" she yelled at him.

"What's there to think about? You said you wanted to make me pay so just do it. Show me just how much you hate me." he said with a smirk. Tea still hasn't made a move and her arm was shaking more. She pulled her arm back and was about to plunge the sword into his skull when she stopped to let out a frustrating cry and brought the sword back down to her side. She closed her eyes thinking she couldn't do it. No matter how much she hated him, no matter how much he made her life miserable, she couldn't kill him. Hiroshi sat up and hit her roughly causing her to roll on her side. He stood up and picked up his sword.

"That might have been your only chance to stop me, but I guess you are just too weak, just like your parents. Say hello to them for me when you see them in the afterlife." He then lifted up his arm to strike her when he was suddenly tackled to the ground knocking his sword out of his hand again. Atem grabbed him by the collar and punched his face repeatedly from all the anger that he has put his girlfirend through.

"If you as so much lay a hand on her, I will personally rearrange that face of yours. You're not going to harm her in any way, got that?" he said viciously. He dropped him on the ground and rushed over to Tea who looked up to see him standing in front of her and saved her from a severe impact. He stooped down to her level.

"Are you okay Tea?" he asked. Tea nodded. Hiroshi stood back up with his sword in his hand again.

"How sweet, the knight in shining armor rescues the damsel in distress. Too bad your happily ever after is going to end in tragedy." He lifted his sword preparing to take another strike.

"FREEZE!!!!" There was eight police cars surrounding Hiroshi with no where to escape. Hiroshi looked at them all with a shocked expression wondering how they found him so easily. The officers had their guns pointed straight at him.

"Alright, drop the sword and take a few steps forward with your hands in the air!!" shouted one of the officers. Hiroshi was trying to find a route to escape, but gave up when he couldn't so he gave in to the demands and surrendered. Naomi, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Solomon all came over to see Atem helping Tea up to her feet.

"Are you two okay?" asked Yugi.

"Yeah we're fine, just a little shaken up that's all." said Atem. He turned back to Tea who had her eyes hidden by her bangs. Naomi walked over to her and gave her a little hug.

"Tea, the ambulance is here. Why don't we go over and have them take a look at your arm, okay?" said Naomi. Tea still didn't say anything, but she allowed Naomi to lead her over to the ambulance. As she was walking she turned to see Hiroshi in handcuffs being taken away in the police cruiser. After her arm was bandaged up, she was given a blanket to be draped over her shoulders and a cup of water. She was sitting on the on the ambulance when Atem came over and sat next to him. He reached out to grab her hand and she looked up to see his face. Suddenly, her shoulders began to shake and Atem pulled her to his chest which caused her to drop her water on the ground and she cried all of the anger and sadness out.

"Shhh, it's over now Tea. Everything is okay." he whispered in a calm soothing voice.

"I almost killed him." Atem pulled back to look at her.

"What?" he asked. Tea still had tears streaming down her face.

"I was right there and he was on his back. I had the sword in my hand and I could have plunged the sword in his skull, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. Why couldn't I kill him? He has brought nothing but pain in my life." she sobbed more into Atem's chest and he held her while rubbing her hair.

"You couldn't kill him because you're not a murderer Tea. You could never think of taking a life like your uncle did and I think that what made you stop was the spirits of your parents. I think they were trying to reach out to you to let you know that killing him won't bring justice." Tea was now calming down from her crying. She pulled away from him with her head down.

"I know that you're mad at me for leaving the house, but I had to come. I had to face Hiroshi and I needed him to tell me the reason why he killed my parents." She felt her chin lift up and Atem kissed her fully on her lips. She almost thought that she would never feel his lips again after what happened tonight. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"I'm not mad, I was just worried that something would happen to you and I was relieved that I got here in time before it was too late." Tea wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him into another hug.

"I'm glad you came. I was so afraid that I never see you again." she whispered. Atem held her tighter.

"You know nothing could keep me away from you. I love you so much." he said.

"I love you too Atem." After the police took Tea's statement on what happened tonight, they all drove back home to the mansion sighing a breath of relief that this whole nightmare was finally over.

**Another chapter done. This story is coming to an end and the next chapter will be the epilogue. Tell me what you think of this chapter. :D**


	10. My Shining Light

**Hi guys. Well I have to say that this is my final chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. This is a long chapter and plus I was having some problems on the site, but anyway, I really enjoyed writing this story and I want to thank everyone who read my story to the end:**

**Takashi Kusinagi**

**Tea- The Chosen One**

**Mystical Aquafina**

**Shikon Princess**

**Lady-Wicca666**

**Luckygirl777**

**WhiteAsukalover**

**portrocks**

**dancers of the night**

**Thanks for the great reviews. This story wouldn't be possible without them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs "Suddenly" by Ashley Tisdale and "At The Beginning". I just own the story.**

**Chapter 10**

It was around three in the morning when they all arrived back at the mansion. Naomi had to go to the police station to find out what they were going to do with Hiroshi and how long he would be convicted for and the others were sitting in the living room. When Tea went to sit down on the sofa, she felt something on her lap and looked down to see Buyo barking happily at her while wagging his tail. She smiled and rubbed his back. It was quiet as everyone still had what happened tonight fresh in their minds. Tea stood up with Buyo in her arms and headed towards the stairs.

"I'm going to bed." she muttered. Everyone was watching her as she walked up the stairs.

"Man, she's really zoned out about this." said Joey.

"Atem, what happened when you found her?" asked Yugi. Atem looked over to others.

"I got there before he could hurt her, but she told me a little while ago that she almost killed him. I've never seen her so emotional before." Just then they heard the door open and in came Naomi.

"Hey, just got back with some news about Hiroshi. Where's Tea?" she asked.

"She's upstairs in her room getting ready for bed." said Yugi. Atem walked over to Naomi.

"So what happened? How long are they going to convict Hiroshi?" he asked. Naomi sighed.

"Well, they have him in a holding cell now and he has to go to trial. Now if he is convicted which I know he will be, then we're looking at forty years to life in prison." Joey whistled.

"Whoa, that's a really long time." Naomi nodded.

"Yes it is. I wanted to talk to Tea about this, but I think she's been through enough for one night. Have her give me a call when she feels up to talking." she said.

"Of course. Let me walk you to the door Naomi." said Solomon. As Solomon and Naomi was walking to the front door, Atem turned back to Yugi, Joey and Tristan.

"You guys, I'm going to go up and check on Tea. She's gonna want to know what's going on right now with Hiroshi." He left to go upstairs to her room contemplating on how he was going to tell her. Surely she would be relieved of the news. He stopped at her door to knock, but when he touched it, he noticed that it was already open and he peeked inside to see that she was laying on her side looking through a box of pictures. He quietly went inside and closed the door. He walked to the side of the bed to see that she was asleep. Buyo raised his head and barked softly when he saw him and Atem put a finger to his lips to quiet him down. Buyo had other plans of his own and stood up and padded over to him wagging his tail and barking some more causing Tea to wake up.

"Mm, Buyo what is it boy?" she asked in a drowsily. She turned to look at what her puppy was barking at when her eyes met with Atem's in surprise. Atem turned back to look at Buyo with a playful glare.

"See, I told you to be quiet. Now look what you've done." he said. Buyo just continued barking and sat on his hind legs with his front paws up in a begging position. Atem laughed and reached into his pocket to pull out a treat to give to him. Once Buyo was content, he turned to look at Tea who was still watching him and came to sit next to her on the bed. He looked at all of the pictures that were scattered on her blanket and picked one up to examine it. A smile appeared on his face at how happy Tea was when she was little and her parents were still alive.

"How are you holding up?" he asked. Tea looked down at her hand that were in her lap.

"I'm fine." she muttered. Atem moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You may say you're fine, but I know deep down that you're just so broken inside. Naomi was just here and she gave us some news about your uncle saying that he could get up to forty years to life in prison. She told me to tell you to call her so she can explain more to-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Please, can we just drop the subject because I really don't care what happens to him. As far as I'm concerned, he's nothing to me and he can just rot in prison for all I care. I feel like I failed for what I wanted to accomplish after what he did." She got up from her bed and stood by her balcony door. Atem sat and watched her as she continued talking.

"I wanted to kill him. I wanted to make him suffer. I wanted him to feel the long agonizing pain and just watch him as he died a slow painful death while his blood poured out of his body and I wanted to enjoy it, but I couldn't even bring the blade to him. I couldn't even put one scratch on him. This is what I wanted to do my whole life if I ever had the chance to face him again, but I was to scared to do it and he knew I was scared. That's why he was taunting and daring me so he could tell me just how weak I was." Atem stood up from the bed and walked behind Tea to put his arms around her waist. They were quiet for a while with no one saying anything being content with the calm silence. Atem was the first to speak.

"Tea, listen to me. If you had went and killed Hiroshi, then it would make you out to be just like him and that's what he was aiming for you to do. It wouldn't bring you happiness and it certainly wouldn't bring your parents back. By not killing him, it didn't show that you were weak, it actually made you out to be the strong person that you needed to be in order for you to finally face him. Don't you worry okay? He will get what's coming to him and he will pay for all of the wrongs he's done and all of the lives that he's taken. I know that it hurts, but you have to live for the future now. That's what your parents would want you to do." As Tea was listening to him, she started crying uncontrollably and Atem turned her around to embrace her into his chest to try and calm her down with soothing words. He brought her back over to the bed to sit and hold her while she cried. After a few minutes by, Tea finally stooped crying and she looked up to Atem with a tear streaked face and he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Thank-you Atem. I know it's going to take a while for me to get over all of this, but do you think that I will ever heal again?" she asked. Atem smiled and held her more tightly.

"Yes you will because I'm going to help you. I'm willing to help you for as long as you need me." Tea smiled and looked down to look at the pictures she left out on the bed.

"I better put all of this away and get to bed. It's late and I don't want to keep you up any longer than I already have." Atem laughed and shook his head.

"I would stay up all night if just to know that you were okay." After he and Tea cleared her bed off, she tucked herself in with Atem leaning down making sure she was comfortable.

"Come to my room if you need anything ok?" Tea nodded and leaned up to kiss him on his lips. Atem put his hand on her cheek to kiss her better and after a minute, they broke away smiling at each other. Atem looked over to Buyo who was walking over to Tea to lay down beside her.

"Protect Tea and make sure nothing happens to her, okay boy?" he said. Buyo barked in affirmation. Tea giggled.

"Atem, I'll be fine. I'll just be sleeping so you don't need to worry." Atem caressed her cheek.

"You know I can't stop worrying about you. I'll see you in the morning ok?"

"Okay." With that, Atem leaned down to give her one more kiss and stood up to leave. He turned and looked at her before he left to see her staring back at him with a smile.

"Goodnight Atem, I love you." she said. He smiled back at her.

"Goodnight Tea, I love you too." Atem left to walk down the hall to enter his room. He walked over to open his balcony door to stand outside and breathe in the night air. Everything that happened tonight was still fresh in his mind. He came back inside to lay down on his bed letting sleep take over hoping that the next day will be alot more better. The next morning, Tea woke with the sun shining in her room. She sat up and looked over to her right to see Buyo sitting up looking at her with his tongue hanging out. He was excited to see she was awake that he pounced in her and licked her face with Tea on her back laughing.

"Okay, okay good morning to you too. Is this how it's going to be with you every morning?" she asked. Buyo just barked happily to her and continued licking her face.

"Alright, we have to be quiet so we don't wake everybody up. What do you say you and me go for a little walk, huh? I'm sure that you have some business to take care of, right?" Buyo wagged his tail and moved to jump of the bed. Tea went to the bathroom to wash and get dressed into a black jean skirt and a black long sleeved polo shirt. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Buyo jumping and running around in circles waiting to leave. Tea was laughing at her puppy's tactics and opened the door to see him zoom out and run downstairs. As she was walking, she passed by Atem's room to see that he was still asleep. She found a note pad on his dresser and wrote a quick message for him in case he woke up and went to her room. Once she finished, she placed he sticky note on his nightstand for him to find it. Tea looked down to Atem's face and noticed how peaceful he was just sleeping. She lightly touched his hair and stroked it down to rest on his cheek. Then she leaned down to kiss his lips and he mumbled something in his sleep.

"mm...Tea" he whispered. Tea's eyes widened when she heard him say her name. It brought a smile to her face knowing that he was thinking about her even while sleeping. She then remembered little Buyo downstairs and quietly walked out of the room. When she put Buyo's leash on, she opened the door and stepped out to greet the morning. She still couldn't believe that after all of the years of her life that she had suffered, she now has a stable home, friends and her uncle is now behind bars. She walked for about a half an hour with Buyo and came to sit on a bench in the park. She picked him up to sit him on her lap so he could rest his little paws from the long walk.

"Tea?" She turned around in her seat when she heard her name and saw that Naomi was walking towards her from her car. She sat down next to Tea and saw Buyo sitting in her lap.

"Hi, I was on my way over to the house to see you when I saw you sitting over here. How are you doing?" she said. Tea shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm okay. I was just taking Buyo out for his walk." Buyo sat up when he heard his name. Naomi giggled and patted his head until he laid back down. She looked back to Tea who was watching the cherry blossoms on the tree.

"So did Atem tell you about your uncle?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I'm relieved that he got what he deserved, but I can't help but wonder why after all these years would he want to come back if he knew that he was going to get caught. Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Tea, would you like to talk about this? I mean about what happened." Naomi asked. Tea sighed.

"I guess since you know parts of it already. I might as well tell you everything from start to finish." So Tea told Naomi everything that happened to her parents to how they died to the reason why they were killed. Naomi was shocked at what she was hearing and she now knew why Tea would never open up about her past. After Tea was finished with her story, she had a few tears run down her face.

"Oh Tea, I had no idea that happened. I am so sorry." Tea wiped her eyes.

"Don't be, you were going to find out one way or another, right? It might as well have been now." They were quiet for a while when Naomi spoke again.

"Tea, what exactly happened when you confronted your uncle last night?" she asked hesitantly. Tea had a far away look in her eyes and Naomi was afraid that the next thing that she would say would be the same thing that she was thinking.

"I tried to kill him, plain and simple. I wanted him to suffer just as he made my parents suffer." she said.

"Tea, you know that wouldn't have solved anything, right?" Tea sighed.

"I know, I had this conversation with Atem and he said the same thing. I know that it was wrong and I would have been just like him if I did go through with it, but at the time, I didn't think about all of that. All I wanted was just to bring all of the pain I was going through to an end and for that to happen, I had to get rid of the problem. I was right there with his sword in my hand, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I could try and hurt him, but I couldn't kill him." She felt Naomi's hand on her shoulder and turned to face her.

"I'm so proud of you Tea. I know it must have been hard on you, but you were able to stop yourself from doing something that you would have regretted. Don't you worry though, he is getting what's coming to him in jail." Naomi said with a smile.

"Thanks Naomi." said Tea.

"So, how was the carnival with Atem?" Tea blushed when she remembered the night.

"It was okay, I had alot of fun with him. We played alot of games and he won me a stuffed puppy." Naomi had a sly smile on her face.

"Is that all that happened? I could have sworn you told me that you were having feelings for him. Did you tell him?" she asked. Tea had a soft smile.

"Yeah, I did and he felt the same way about me. It was the most happiest night of my life." Naomi squealed and brought Tea into a hug.

"Oh my gosh Tea, you have a boyfriend! I am so happy for you." Tea was trying to push her off of her.

"Okay thanks, now let go of me, will ya?" Naomi laughed and let her go.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I am just so glad that you now have someone in your life that was willing to bring you happiness. Well I have to get going now. Have to get to my office to take care of some paperwork and bring this case to a close." She stood up to take out her car keys and Tea also stood with Buyo with her arms.

"Naomi, does this mean that I won't see you as much now I mean since Hiroshi is in jail?" Tea asked. Naomi turned to her with a shocked look.

"Of course not. We can always talk and see each other whenever you want to. Like I said before, you're like a little sister to me. Plus you and I have to plan a trip to the mall for a girls' day out shopping trip." Tea laughed.

"That's a big relief 'cause it wouldn't have been the same if we didn't talk anymore. I know I was really mean to you these past few years, but I'm glad you never gave up on me." Naomi brought her into an embrace.

"Well someone had to handle the ice princess so it might as well been me. Hey, how about I drop you and Buyo off at the house before I head over to the office?" Tea nodded and they both got into Naomi's car.

Atem was just waking up with the sun in his eyes and looked over to his nightstand to see that it was eight in the morning. He also saw a note stuck on his nightstand nad picked it up to see it was from Tea. He picked it up and read the little message on it.

_Atem,_

_I didn't want to wake you, but I took Buyo out for his walk. I'll be back soon._

_Love, Tea_

Atem was wondering how long she left so he stood up from the bed and got dressed to go downstairs. He heard the doorbell and saw Yugi open the door to see Joey and Tristan standing there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Yugi. Joey and Tristan stepped inside the house.

"Nothing much, we just thought well since it's Saturday that you guys wanted to go out for breakfast with us." said Tristan.

"Yeah, and after that, we're going to hang out at the arcade today." said Joey.

"Sure, I'll go. What do you say Atem, do you and Tea want to go?" said Yugi. Atem shook his head.

"No, I'm going to wait around here for Tea. She left to take Buyo out, but she hasn't came back yet. Plus, I think I'm just going to hang around here today anyway so you guys go on ahead without us."

"Are you sure Atem? I mean we can wait 'til Tea gets back and then leave." said Yugi.

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't think she'll be up to it anyway." said Atem. They all nodded and turned to leave out the door. Atem went to the living room to see what was on TV while he waited for Tea to come back from her walk. He found a movie to watch, but he wasn't paying attention to it so he turned it off and got up to see Solomon getting ready to leave with his luggage.

"Are you going somewhere Grandpa?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm leaving to go on my trip with my friend Arthur Hawkins to Egypt, remember? I have to meet him at the airport in an hour." Atem was now remembering the trip that Solomon had told him and Yugi about. He was going to a museum exhibit with his friend and it was planned a month ago.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, with everything that was going on I completely forgot that you were suppose to leave today." Atem said. Solomon smiled at his grandson and walked over to him.

"How is Tea doing?" he asked.

"She's doing better I guess. We had another talk last night before I went to bed so I think she'll be fine. Don't worry about anything Grandpa, you just enjoy your trip." Solomon was hesitant at first, but Atem gave him a reassuring look and he gave in and got his luggage to the taxi with Atem's help.

"Alright, I'll be gone for a week so I trust the house in your care." Atem nodded.

"No need to worry, you just have a great time." With that, Solomon got in the taxi and went on his way to the airport. Atem closed the door and went back to the living room. The house was really quiet with everyone gone and he was starting to get a little worried about where Tea was. He knew he shouldn't worry since she wrote him a note, but he couldn't help it. Just then, he heard the front door open and went to see Tea coming inside putting Buyo on the floor. She looked up at him with a smile and he came over to her to kiss her. He broke away slowly to look at her.

"You were gone for a while now." he said.

"Yeah I was. Didn't you read my note I left you?" she asked.

"Yes I did, but the last time you wrote me a note, I was afraid you weren't going to come back." Tea looked at him with a soft look and wrapped her arms around him to hug him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. I ran into Naomi while I was out and she gave me a ride home." They both went walked into the kitchen to see Buyo sitting down waiting to be fed. Atem went over to the cupboard and took out his dog food him to eat. Once Buyo was taken care of, they went upstairs to Atem's room to sit and rest on his sofa. Buyo hopped up on the bed and went to sleep.

"It's so quiet in here. Where are Yugi and your grandpa?" she asked noticing no one in the house.

"Well Grandpa had to go to Egypt for a week and Joey and Tristan came over and took Yugi with them to go out for breakfast. They said that they were going to spend the day at the arcade so it's just you and me today."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Atem turned to her with a smile.

"I didn't go because I didn't want you to come home and no one was here. Besides, I wasn't in the mood to leave the house anyway and I knew that you didn't feel up to it either." Tea nodded.

"You're right, I'm glad you told them that. By the way, how did you sleep last night?" she said with a knowing look.

"I slept okay." Tea giggled and Atem looked at her in confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well, when I was coming into your room this morning to put my note on your nightstand, I was watching how peaceful you were sleeping. So I leaned down to give you a kiss and when I pulled back, you whispered my name in your sleep. I just have to know what you were dreaming about to make you call out my name." Atem blushed and laughed nervously.

"Well I guess you can say I think about you even while I sleep." Tea giggled again and leaned up to kiss him passionately. She pulled away with a smile.

"I think it's really sweet and you make me feel so special." Atem chuckled.

"Of course, you're very special to me." Tea had her head tucked into his neck while he brought his arm around her shoulder with the both of them sitting in a comfortable silence. Atem picked up the remote to turn on his TV to see what was on.

"Did you have anything to eat this morning?" asked Atem. Tea shook her head.

"No, I wasn't hungry and Buyo was kinda in a hurry to get outside." she said.

"You're never hungry. It's a wonder how you're able to get through the day. I'm going to go down and make something for the both of us." Atem stood up from his seat with Tea behind him.

"Do you need some help?" she asked.

"No, you just stay here and I'll be right back." He left the room to head downstairs to the kitchen. Tea sighed and looked around Atem's room while she waited. She never noticed before how his room had a dark theme to it, but it brought a calm, peaceful sensation that would make you want to stay inside all day. As she was scanning the room, she noticed a hidden door behind the his bookshelf. Curiosity got to her as she stood up to open it and what she found brought her to a gasp. Inside was a little music room that held a piano in the corner, there was a guitar sitting on the chair and music sheets on a desk on the other side of the room. She walked over to the piano and played a few keys to test it out and then played a few notes from a song she made up in her head.

"That's a nice melody." Tea gasped in surprise and turned to see Atem leaning against the door with his arms crossed. She stepped away form the piano with a nervous laugh and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious to what was behind the door." Atem laughed and walked over to her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"It's alright, I'm actually surprised that you found it. I come in here when I just need to be by myself or when I have something on my mind. I didn't know you could play the piano, you're really good." Tea blushed.

"Yeah, I picked it up from my dad. I would always watch him every Saturday playing the family piano. I'd be so fascinated and hypnotized by the sound of the keys and that's when he decided to teach me how to play. I was about three when I started to learn and it wasn't hard. My dad said that I had a knack for it and if I practiced everyday, I would become a pro in no less than a year so that's what I did. He would give me songs to play to test out how well I've been practicing and whenever I played the wrong note, he would always give me encouraging words to make me keep trying until I got it right. When I played the song all the way through the end, he would pick me up and spin me around to congratulate me and my mom would have a smile and give me a ice pop as a treat for working so hard." Atem looked down to her listening to her story and he kissed her forehead.

"Wow, three years old and playing the piano, that's very impressive." Tea giggled.

"Yeah well, my parents always told me that I was a smart girl for my age."

"Did you notice something Tea?" She looked up to Atem with a confused expression.

"Notice what?" she asked.

"You were telling me about your parents and not once did you mention anything about what happened that day."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess now that Hiroshi is locked away, all I have are the good memories that I had with them so I guess that's all that matters." she said with a smile. Atem smiled back at her.

"Well let's go eat before our food gets cold." He turned to walk out the room with Tea behind him. All of a sudden, Tea started to feel dizzy and her vision began to get blurry. The last thing she heard was Atem's voice before everything went dark.

"You're going to love what I ma-" he turned around to see Tea with her hand on her head and she collapsed on the floor.

"TEA!!" he ran over to her and felt her forehead to feel that she was a little warm. He picked her up bridal style and laid her down on his bed. Then he went to his bathroom to get a wet cloth to put on her head. He couldn't understand why she all of a sudden just collapsed like that when she was fine a minute ago.

"Tea, can you hear me? Tea?" She wasn't responding to his pleading calls so he had no choice but to wait and hope she wakes up soon.

_It was very quiet when Tea woke up and she noticed that she was still in Atem's music room. She got up and walked out of the room to see that Atem and even Buyo was nowhere in sight._

_"Atem? Atem where are you?" she tried to call out only to find that he was not answering her. She walked out of his room and searched the house for him. She checked every room and opened every door, but she couldn't find him or her puppy anywhere. It was like she was in a haunted house with no one around to answer her when she called. She was downstairs in the living room trying to figure out how all of this happened. She remembered being with Atem when suddenly her vision went black and she woke up here alone. Tea was trying all that she could to wake herself up, but no matter what she did, she was still stuck. Suddenly, she heard what sounded like music coming from upstairs. She got up to walk up the steps and follow the calm melody of what sounded like the piano coming from Atem's room. When she walked inside, the room was still empty and hoped that Atem was in his hidden room. She opened the door to see a person with his back turned to her playing a beautiful melody that was very familiar to her._

_"So, you've come to watch me play again, huh?" a familiar kind voice asked. When he turned around, Tea gasped and her eyes widened in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he was standing right in front of her._

_"Daddy?" she whispered. Kyo was standing there with a fatherly smile._

_"My, look how much you've grown. You look just like your mother." he said._

_"Well I can't take all of the credit dear." an angelic voice answered. Tea had tears streaming down her face when another familiar person come to stand next to her father._

_"Mama?" she said hoarsely. Tsubame looked to Tea with a warm smile when she saw her daughter. Tea walked over slowly to them and reached out a hand to see if they were real or just a figment of her imagination. When she realized that she could feel them, she started crying and her mother embraced her with her father resting both of his hands on their shoulders._

_"I know sweetie, it's been so long and you have been through so much these past ten years." said Tsubame._

_"I'm so sorry." Kyo and Tsubame turned to each other before looking back at their daughter in confusion._

_"What do you have to be sorry for?" asked Kyo._

_"I confronted Hiroshi to find out the reason why he killed the both of you and when he told me, I was so angry that I wanted to make him pay. I wanted to kill him and avenge your death, but there was something holding me back and I couldn't do it." Tsubame took a hold of Tea's hands and gave them a little squeeze._

_"Tea, listen to me, we were the ones who stopped you. We didn't want our baby girl to become a murderer and take a person's life away even though he doesn't deserve it. Hiroshi is paying for every crime that he has committed in his time in prison and your father and I now have a chance to finally rest in peace." Tea looked down to the floor with a sad frown._

_"I guess I understand, but how is it that we're talking like this? The last thing I remember was walking with my boyfriend and the next thing I know I'm waking up to an empty house and then you guys show up." Kyo and Tsubame chuckled._

_"I'm sorry princess, but we kind of put a sleeping spell on you. This is actually a dream and it was the only way to reach out and talk to you." said Kyo. Tea was a little disappointed that they weren't really here. She knew that they were gone, but she wished that they could stay with her._

_"We also wanted to to wish you a happy birthday. Oh, I can't believe you're already sixteen." said Tsubame. Kyo walked back over to the piano to play another song and Tea followed to sit next to him with Tsubame resting her hands on Tea's shoulders._

_"So Tea, have you been practicing on the piano?" asked Kyo._

_"Of course, whenever I come near a piano, I just have to play it. I even been writing song lyrics and making up notes to match the words." Kyo turned to look at his wife with a smile._

_"See honey, I told you we have a smart girl and I would just like to take a moment to say that she gets all of her wisdom from her father." he proudly said. _

_"I don't know about that dear, you can be on the loony side sometimes. So I would have to say that our daughter gets her wisdom from her mother." Kyo sighed._

_"You always have to be ganging up on me. What did I do to make you do that?" Tea and Tsubame giggled at his dramatic voice. Tea felt like everything was normal again and that there was nothing that could ruin this happy time. Just then, there was a bright light forming in the corner and Tea looked over to her parents in confusion. Kyo and Tsubame turned to look at each other and Kyo stood up from his seat with Tea following him._

_"Mom, Dad what's going on?" she asked afraid to know what's happening._

_"I'm sorry Tea, but it's time for us to go." said Kyo. Tea gasped._

_"No, you can't go please." she said desperately. Tsubame came over and hugged her._

_"I wish we could stay sweetie, but we have to go. If it was up to me, I would gladly stay here with you in a heartbeat. It's just the way it has to be." She let go of Tea so Kyo could hug her also._

_"Your mother and I love you with all of our hearts and I know that it's hard, but you have a new family and friends that care for you. You just remember that we will always be in your heart and know that were always with you." Kyo reached into his pocket to pull out a golden locket._

_"We had planned to give you this on you fifth birthday, but now I think that this is a perfect time to give it to you." He put the locket around Tea's neck and stepped back to look at her and give her a kiss in her forehead._

_"You have grown into a beautiful young lady and we are so proud of you Tea." said Kyo._

_"Just know that we love you very much sweetie." said Tsubame. She gave Tea one last hug before turning to walk over to the glowing light and Kyo was about to follow when he turned back to Tea._

_"I want you to sing one of those songs you came up with one day and when that day comes, know that your mother and I will be there listening to you in spirit." Kyo joined Tsubame over by the light and they stepped into. Tea couldn't move her body as she watched the light take her parents away._

_"Don't go." she whispered. The light was starting to shrink and disappear._

_"Don't go." she said loudly. They turned back to smile at her one last time._

_"DON'T GO!!! she screamed. She ran over to the wall, but she was too late and the light disappeared._

_"NO, COME BACK PLEASE!!!" She was pounding the wall in desperation to try and get the wall to open again. The room began to spin and she was starting to get the same dizzy feeling in her head again and then everything began to turn black._

Atem was still trying to get Tea awake, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. He was starting to get worried because she still wasn't responding to any of his calls. It was like she was in a deep sleep and nothing he did could get her out of it so he decided if she didn't wake soon that he would call a doctor. Atem took the cloth off of her head to rinse it again and replace back on her head. Buyo was laying down next to Tea with sadness in his eyes whimpering about what was wrong with his master. Atem came over and rubbed Buyo's head to keep him calm. Suddenly, he heard a low moan coming from Tea and he looked up to her face to see that she was having some kind of nightmare. He walked over to her to try and wake her, but stopped when he heard her mutter something in her sleep.

"Don't...go" she said. Atem was confused on why she would say that and what she meant when she said it. She started to break into a sweat and Atem came over to wake her.

"Tea, wake up." he lightly shook her. She opened her eyes and shot up from the bed.

"No, don't go!!" she yelled.

"Tea, it's okay, it's me." he calmly said. Tea looked over to Atem with wide eyes and the dream still fresh in her mind.

"Where are they?" she asked. Atem was confused as to who she was talking about.

"Who are you talking about? Where is who?" he asked trying to calm her down.

"My parents, they were here." She jumped out of bed and went over to the hidden room. When she opened the door, she found that there was no one inside. It was the same way as it was earlier. Tea didn't move for a few seconds and when it reality finally sunk in, she felt moisture in her eyes and her shoulders shake. When she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Atem's worried eyes, she couldn't take it anymore and buried her face into Atem's chest to cry her eyes out. The wall was now broken and all of the anger and the sadness came out all at once. Tea had felt something rise up from her throat and she pulled away from Atem's embrace to run to the bathroom and empty her stomach. Since she closed the door, Atem leaned against the door and waited outside until she was finished. He could still hear her crying inside and was heartbroken to know that he couldn't do anything to help her. Buyo came down and pawed the door to try and open it, but Atem picked him up and sat him on his lap. After almost an hour of waiting, the door was finally open and Tea came out with red puffy eyes. Atem stood with Buyo still in his arms and led her to his bed to sit down and put Buyo down so he could cuddle up to Tea on her lap. He had his arm around her while she rested her head on his shoulder and they both sat in silence for a few minutes. The silence was broken by Tea who raised her head to Atem.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so emotional like that." Atem wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes with his thumb.

"What happened Tea? You suddenly just collapsed on the floor and you wouldn't wake up. I was just about to call a doctor, but when you spoke in your sleep, I had to come over and try to see if you were alright." he said. Tea sighed and looked down to her puppy who had the same worry expression in his eyes as Atem did.

"Well, after I collapsed, I actually woke up in your music room and I was trying to look for you and Buyo, but I couldn't find you anywhere in the house. Then all of a sudden, I heard the piano playing and I came back upstairs to your room and saw that it was my dad playing and my mom came out beside him. They sort of contacted me through the spirit world in a dream so that's why I collapsed like that. It was so great to see them and they looked the same way they did ten years ago. They were telling me that they were okay and now that Hiroshi is in jail, they're resting in peace. They asked me how I was doing while my dad was playing the piano and they were joking around with each other and for that moment, it was like everything was normal. They even wished me a happy birthday and gave me this locket-" she stopped talking when she remembered the locket. Atem stared at her wondering why she stopped talking.

"What is it?" he asked. Tea slowly felt around her neck to reach into her shirt. She already has the heart pendant that Atem gave her for her birthday, but she gasped when she felt another necklace. She pulled it out and saw that it was the locket her father gave her in the dream. She opened it up and saw a picture of her when she was little sitting on top of her father's shoulders with her mother standing beside him under a cherry blossom tree. There was also a little melody playing of her favorite song "Every Heart" as she was looking at the picture and more tears flowed down from her eyes. She turned back to look at Atem.

"I got this from my father in the dream, but I can't understand how it ended up on me when I woke up." Atem was wondering the same thing when he was looking at the locket.

"Well if they had a way to contact you, then they must have found a way to let you have this locket also." he said with a hunch. Tea nodded and held it close to her.

"I don't care how it ended up on my neck, I'm just glad that I have something from them to cherish forever. I wasn't able to have any closure before, but at least I know that they are now resting in peace and that this whole nightmare is over. That's all that matters to me." She looked over to Atem who had a sincere smile and he pulled her in to kiss her lovingly. Tea willingly gave in and felt more tears in her eyes. When they pulled away, Atem kissed all of her tears away and hugged her to his chest. Tea smiled a little as she leaned against him.

"I'm glad that you're in my life Atem. I know I said the day we met that I didn't want you to know anything about me, but I'm so glad that you didn't listen to me." Atem chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I guess you can say I was determined. I knew there was something about you that I couldn't resist and I had to get to know you I knew that I loved you the moment I did." he said. Tea blushed and smiled at him.

"I love you too." She brought him down to kiss him again with so much passion to show him just how much she meant it and Atem put just as much passion as she was. He slowly eased her down on the bed and continued kissing her. Tea moaned when she felt her head touch the pillow and she ran her hands through Atem's hair when he started kissing her neck. She never felt anything so strong like this before and everything she felt with Atem at this moment was so right to her. They were interrupted by a growl from Tea's stomach and Atem pulled back to look at her with a playful smile. Tea put a hand on her stomach and laughed nervously.

"I guess I'm a little hungry now." Atem laughed.

"Okay, but I better go and heat up our food since I know that's it's a little cold." So he moved up from the bed to take the tray downstairs and heat it up. About two minutes later, he came back with the tray and they sat back on the bed to eat. They spent the day just relaxing and watching movies. It was around six in the evening when Yugi, Joey and Tristan came back from the arcade. Tea was sleeping so Atem went downstairs to go and greet them at the door and found Joey and Tristan arguing over who won a certain game. Yugi looked over to his brother and waved to him.

"Hey guys, how was the arcade?" asked Atem.

"It was cool and we had a great time. How was everything here?" said Yugi. Atem sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, this morning Tea collapsed." There was a whole round of questions asking if she was okay and Atem raised his hands to them to calm down.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She upstairs sleeping right now." They all sighed in relief.

"Well then what happened?" asked Tristan.

"You probably won't believe this, but it was her parents that made her collapse." Yugi, Tristan and Joey looked at him like he had an extra head.

"You're right I don't believe it." said Joey.

"They somehow contacted her in a dream and when she woke up, she was so upset and I had to do all that I could to calm her. I think that she's okay now, but I think it's still bothering her. So let's try to keep her in a happy mood, okay?" They all nodded. A half an hour later, they ordered pizza and went up to the game room to sit and chill out.

"Hey, anybody sign up for that talent show next week?" asked Joey.

"Nah, I'm just going to sit and watch." said Tristan.

"Yeah, me too. You Yug?"

"I'm going to be the stage manager for the show." said Yugi. Then he turned to his brother.

"What about you Atem?" he asked. Atem leaned back into the chair wondering.

"I'm not exactly sure if I am going to do anything." he said.

"Why don't you do another duet with Tea? I mean you guys were a blast at the arcade a couple of weeks ago and if you perform again, then no doubt that you guys would rock out the whole school." said Joey. Atem smiled at Joey's idea.

"Yeah that's true, but I don't know if Tea will be up to it."

"Well why don't you ask her?" said Tristan.

"Maybe I will." It was now after ten o' clock and Joey and Tristan had to leave to go home. Yugi decided to turn in early and went to bed. Atem was walking into his room to check on Tea and see if she was still asleep, but he saw that his bed was empty except for Buyo who was still laying on the blanket. He heard the piano playing from his music room and saw that the door was opened and he peeked inside to see Tea humming while playing a few notes. She would stop for a minute to write down some lyrics and then start up again. He walked inside and tapped her shoulder so he wouldn't scare her. She looked up a little surprised that he was behind her.

"Hey, I thought you were still asleep." said Atem. Tea shook her head.

"I was, but then when I woke up, I heard you in the other room with the guys so I decided to play on the piano. I hope you didn't mind." Atem smiled and sat down next to her.

"No I didn't mind at all. Was that a new song you came up with?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was something that I had in my head for a while." she said. As Tea was still playing, Atem was watching her fingers flow across the keys like they were hypnotizing him. He then remembered what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Tea, are you going to sign up for the talent show?" he asked. Tea stopped playing for a second to turn to Atem. Then she looked down to the piano keys again.

"Actually, I'm not sure. I mean I want to, but I'm just a little afraid to sing in front of other people." She leaned her head on Atem's shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do another duet with me." Tea was thinking about the time at the arcade when she sang with Atem and it was the best time she had in her life. Maybe singing with him again would give her the courage to get over her stage fright.

"Okay, I think that's a great idea." The weekend went by in a flash and it was now the day of the talent show. Everyone was running around trying to get everything together in the auditorium and doing last minute rehearsals before the show began. Finally it began and there was dancing, comedy, magic tricks and more. Tea was backstage watching the show and was feeling very nervous about performing. Yugi had came over to her to tell her that she and Atem were up next after the guy who was trying to saw the principal in half. She turned around when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Atem.

"We're going up next." he said. Tea felt a little queasy when he reminded her.

"Yeah, I know." The magic act was now over and the class president Rita came out on the stage.

"I hope everyone is having a great time. Now our next performers will be singing a duet. Please give it up for Atem and Tea." The audience clapped for them with Joey and Tristan cheering the loudest. Atem and Tea walked out on the stage standing behind the microphone they were going to sing in. The person at the piano started playing the song and waited for Tea to begin, but when she didn't, he stopped playing wondering what was wrong. Atem looked over to her and saw that she moved away from her mic and ran off the stage. Atem turned to look at the audience.

"Um, we'll be right back. Slight technical difficulties." he said and ran off after Tea. You could hear alot of murmurs from them as this happened. When Atem went backstage, he found Tea on the floor hugging her knees trembling. He went over and sat down beside her.

"Tea? What's wrong?" She lifted her head to him.

"I can't do this Atem. I'm too afraid to go out there." she said.

"What do you mean? You can do this. It's just like when we sang at the arcade." Tea shook her head.

"Atem that was just a game and I didn't know those people were watching us. I have never sang in front of a crowd let alone a whole audience." she frantically said. Atem grabbed her hand.

"Listen Tea, just pretend that it's you and me at the arcade again. Just watch me the whole time and I promise you'll feel better, okay?" Tea looked down on the floor for a minute before nodding.

"Okay." Atem smiled and they walked back onto the stage back in their places. Atem gave a nod to the piano player and he started the song again. Tea breathed in a shaky breath feeling nervous again, but when she felt Atem's hand and saw him smile at her, she felt better enough to begin.

Tea  
_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
at the beginning with you_

Atem  
_No one told me I was going to find you,  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
_Both  
_When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
this is the start_

The band began to play and Atem twirled Tea to start dancing with him.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road now and forever  
wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you_

Tea  
_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
_Atem  
_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
_Both_  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road now and forever  
wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
that made love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

As they were singing, everyone in the audience stood up from their seats and clapped to the song.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road now and forever  
wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you_

Tea was now enjoying herself on the stage with Atem and she hardly ever noticed the audience in front of her.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on_

Tea  
_Starting out on a journey_

Both  
_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be stanting  
At the beginning with you._

The piano player played a few notes before ending the song with Atem and Tea smiling at each other. Once the song played it's last note, they received a big standing ovation from their performance and they both took a bow. They both went backstage to find Yugi, Joey and Tristan greeting them with applauses. Rita came back out on the stage to talk in the mic.

"Okay, now that we have seen all of our performers, it's time to decide our winner. Under your seats you'll find a card that has the contestants names on them. Everyone will check off one of the names on the card and vote for who you think should be the winner our talent show. In five minutes we'll have the volunteers to come around and collect your voting cards." The audience had a moment to decide who they thought was the best.

"Hey Yug, you got any of those cards on ya?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, here you go." Yugi took out two cards to give to Joey and Tristan and they picked Atem and Tea of course. They gave the cards back to Yugi and he put them in the voting box. Once all of the votes were collected from the audience and tallied up, it was time to announce the winner. Rita came back out with the envelope in her hand and stepped up to the mic.

"Alright everyone, I am about to announce the winner." She opened the envelope and pulled out the paper.

"And the winners are Atem and Tea!" They both had wide eyes as they heard their names and they were not expecting to win, but they went out on the stage anyway and received a big trophy. Everyone in their seats were standing and clapping loudly congratulating them on the best performance in the show. Rita walked over to Tea with the mic still in her hand.

"Tea, as the class president and the person in charge of the talent show, we were wondering if you would sing for us before we end the show. Since you were new to our school a couple of weeks ago, I'm sure everyone would love to hear you sing solo this time." she said. Tea was hesitant to answer.

"Um, I don't know."

"Oh please? It would be so great if you would." she asked with a puppy dog pout. Tea heard everyone begging her to perform again and she turned to look at Atem who gave her a reassuring nod. So she turned back to Rita to give her answer.

"Well alright." she said. Rita squealed and gave her a hug and then she gave her the mic. Atem kissed her cheek and turned her to him.

"You're going to be great. Just remember what I told you and you'll be fine. I'm going to be backstage with the guys watching you, okay?" Tea nodded. She walked over to the piano and sat down. She looked up to see everyone waiting for her to sing and then looked behind her to Atem, Yugi, Joey and Tristan smiling at her. She faced the piano again and noticed that her locket was glowing and smiled knowing that her parents were with her. So she started to play the piano and sing.

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling scary and beautiful at the same time  
And everyday, I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world the truth inside of me_

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye,_

_M dreams begin to reign_

_Suddenly time, it feels like the wind  
It changes everywhere I go I'm just trying to fit in  
Now here I stand and I'm still just that girl  
I'm following my heart in this amazing crazy world_

_Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive  
In the blink of an eye  
Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye it's happening now_

_As my dreams begin to reign  
I want to say love me for me  
what's inside_

_I'm gonna be positive, not run away  
So much for you  
This is life_

_Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again  
In the blink of an eye_

_My dreams begin to reign_

When Tea finished her song, the audience were up on their feet cheering loudly for her and she stood from her seat to take a small bow. Atem, Yugi, Joey and Tristan all came on stage to invite her into a group hug. She turned to look at the window and she could actually see her parents smiling at her before they disappeared. Tea had a tear run from eye with a small smile and turning to give the others a hug.

_'Goodbye Mom and Dad, I love you.'_

It has been two weeks since the talent show and Tea was outside in the garden sitting against a tree at home writing in her journal on how her life has changed in the past two months. Buyo was running around the yard getting his exercise and she laughed as he tried to chase a butterfly. Just then, she felt Atem sit next to her and wrap his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his chest to listen to his heartbeat with a happy sigh. He looked down to see her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"You seem happy." he said. She raised her head to look at him.

"I am. I just feel so complete now that I don't have anything to worry about anymore." Atem smiled and saw her journal that she got for her birthday in her lap.

"You're writing in your new journal now, but where's your other one?" he asked.

"It's in my room. I thought that since I have a new life now, I should write about it in my new journal. I'll never get rid of my old one, but I just think that it's time to move on, you know?" she said. Atem nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that." Tea reached down to hold his hand.

"I am so glad that we met Atem. If it wasn't for you, I don't know how my life would be like right now."

"Well, there's no need to think that because we found each other and that's all that matters." he said.

"You're right, my shining light." Atem eyes widened.

"Shining Light?" Tea nodded.

"You helped me find my way out of the darkness and find my way to you." Atem pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately. He brushed his tongue on her lower lip asking for entrance and she gladly gave him permission to enter. They both moaned when they felt their tongues move together. They pulled away from each other and both of them blushed from the passion they shared from their kiss.

"I love you Tea." he whispered.

"I love you too Atem." she whispered back. Then went back to kissing each other with guarantee in their hearts that they will have a wonderful future ahead of them with moments like this together.

**Well this is the end. Tell me what you think of this chapter in your reviews. Thanks again for everyone who read my story and left nice reviews. :D**


End file.
